Volver a Escocia
by isima5
Summary: Terry es abandonado por Susana cuando estaba a punto de casarse y decide volver al único lugar donde realmente fue feliz: Escocia. Allí el destino le devolverá su anhelo más dulce, al amor de su vida.
1. Adios

Esta historia la empecé a escribir hace 4 años y aún no he podido darle un buen final. Ahora la he recuperado y quiero terminarla. Me apasiona la pareja de Candy y Terry y me hubiese gustado mucho darles un final de altura. Los personajes son de Kyoko Mizuki, y hay algún personaje nuevo que me he tomado la libertad de inventarlo. Esta historia no tiene intención ninguna de lucro. Solo espero divertir y emocionar a gente que lo lea. Un gran saludo.

**Introducción: ADIOS**

Aquella madrugada el viento golpeaba con fuerza en el puerto. Escondida entre la multitud que se agolpaba para despedir a sus allegados, ella le observaba por última vez. Al verle subir al barco sintió que una gran punzada la atravesaba el pecho. Se quedo allí, estática durante horas. Solamente, cuando el trasatlántico se hubo perdido en la lejanía del horizonte secó las lágrimas de sus ojos y se marchó. En ese instante, ella fue consciente que jamás le volvería a ver.

\- Señor, se va a quedar frió en cubierta, ¿no prefiere entrar a su camarote?

-No, gracias. Estoy bien aquí- contestó él.

Notaba la brisa golpeándole en la cara y sus pelos enredados en el viento, eso le hacía sentirse más vivo.


	2. Un nuevo comienzo

**2\. Un nuevo comienzo**

_Chicago_

Candy se despertó temprano esa mañana, a diferencia de muchas otras que se quedaba dormida. Tenía muchas de cosas que hacer. Primero acompañaría a Annie a recoger su vestido de novia, luego pasarían por el restaurante para concretar los últimos detalles del banquete y por último a trabajar en la clínica. Sería un día duro aunque ella se sentía feliz. Su mejor amiga, su hermana del alma se casaba.

De un salto se levanto de la cama y fue directa al baño, tenía que estar lista en media hora.

Candy seguía viviendo en aquel pequeño apartamento que en un día compartió con Albert, ahora él ya no era su compañero de piso. Sus numerosos compromisos y negocios como cabeza de familia de los Andrey le habían obligado a trasladarse a la residencia familiar.

Aún así, Albert visitaba a Candy continuamente, le gustaba pasar tiempo con ella, era la única persona ajena a ese mundo de falsos ricos y apariencias que tan poco le gustaba.

Candy trabajaba en una pequeña clínica a las afueras de Chicago, ella era la única enfermera del Dr. Robert Jackson, una eminencia en la medicina norteamericana que después de enviudar y de volver del frente decidió abrir una pequeña clínica para todas aquellas personas con dificultades económicas. Su buena posición social y su renombre como gran medico de guerra le habían hecho ganarse el respeto y apoyo de numerosas familias nobles de las cuales recibía suculentas cantidades de dinero para mantener la clínica y pagar a Candy su salario.

\- ¡Candy! ¡Date prisa o llegaremos tarde a la boutique!- gritó Annie desde el rellano.

\- Voy, vete bajando en un segundo te alcanzo- le respondió

\- Que chica, siempre igual nunca cambiará- pensó Annie mientras bajaba las escaleras del portal, cuando se quiso dar cuenta Candy ya estaba a su lado sonriendo.

\- Candy, tienes que ser más puntual con la gente, es una fea costumbre hacer esperar y tú siempre lo haces-

Annie no recordaba el momento, el día exacto en el que conoció a Candy, eran amigas desde siempre, desde que ella tenía uso de razón Candy había estado allí. Siempre la había ayudado y la había protegido. Esos eran sus roles; Candy la fuerte y valiente capaz de soportar cualquier cosa y ella la más débil, a la que había que cuidar.

\- Ella siempre quiere aparentar que esta alegre- pensó Annie-

-¿Qué té pasa? ¿Llevas todo el camino como ausente? Le dijo Candy, sacándola de sus pensamientos

\- Nada, es que estoy algo nerviosa por la boda, pensar que el domingo a estas horas estaré casada con Archie, nunca lo imagine

-¿Por qué no? Si estáis hechos el uno para el otro, os complementáis perfectamente, creo que sois la pareja que mejor se complementa del mundo- dijo la rubia

\- ¿En serio?- dijo Annie

\- Claro- Sonrió Candy

\- ¿Sabes que Candy? – Le dijo su amiga entrando a la boutique

\- ¿Qué?

\- Archie y yo hemos decidido pasar la primera semana de nuestra luna de miel en Escocia, allí fue donde mejor nos conocimos y donde nos enamoramos, creo que nos encantara volver a recordar todos esos momentos y esta vez como marido y mujer.

\- Es una idea fantástica, Annie.- La mirada de Candy se volvió triste por un momento.

_\- Escocia, la tierra del tartán y de la gaita, la tierra donde pase el mejor verano de mi vida..._

\- Candy te has puesto triste por mi culpa- dijo Annie.

\- No Annie, nunca podré estar triste al recordar Escocia, fue unos momentos más felices de mi vida ¿me escribirás desde allí para contarme como esta todo verdad?

\- Claro, Candy-

\- Vamos pruébate otra vez el vestido, quiero ver lo guapísima que estas- le dijo Candy cambiando de tema.

\- ¿Otra vez?-

\- Sí Annie por favor

\- Esta bien

_Escocia_

-Señor Grandchester estamos a punto de desembarcar. Desea que alguno de mis hombres busque un carruaje para usted- indico el capitán Sutherds.

-No gracias capitán, es temprano aún falta para que anochezca, caminare hasta llegar a mi casa

\- Como quiera.

_Chicago_

-Annie, eres un sueño- exclamo maravillada Candy –

Y era cierto Annie llevaba un vestido blanco roto con forma medieval que se ajustaba perfectamente a su cuerpo era muy sencillo y elegante a la vez, tenia unos bordados en la parte de abajo y el cuello era en forma de pico. Como complementos solo llevaba una pequeña gargantilla al cuello y unos pendientes a juego.

-¿Le Disfrute Candy?

\- ¿Lo dices en serio Annie? Si estas preciosa, Archie se va a volver loco cuando te vea - este comentario hizo sonrojar a la morena

\- Bueno Candy, basta de charlas, recogemos el vestido pasamos por el restaurante para ver que esta todo bien y ya te dejo libre porque supongo que querrás descansar algo antes de ir a trabajar ¿no?

\- No estoy excesivamente cansada pero me gustaría llegar antes a la clínica del Dtor. Jackson porque hoy tenemos bastantes pacientes que ver.

\- Entonces vayamos rápido.

Caminando hacia la clínica Candy no podía dejar de pensar en Archie y Annie, en su boda y en lo feliz que estaba por ello…

-_Stear me gustaría tanto que estuvieras aquí para ver a tu hermano casarse- _pensó mientras notaba como las lágrimas comenzaban a aflorar cuando oyó que alguien la llamaba

\- Candy!

\- Dr. Jackson ¿También usted va temprano a la clínica?

-Claro Candy hay muchos pacientes que ver, creo que hoy será un día duro, espero que estés concienciada.

\- Lo estoy Doctor- le contesto Candy con una amplia sonrisa

-_Que chiquilla_\- pensó el doctor- _siempre alegre_, _es capaz de arrancarle una sonrisa a cualquiera con ese carácter tan positivo. Definitivamente no me equivoque eligiéndola._

Tal y como el Doctor Jackson predijo fue un día duro y los dos siguientes también. Candy trabajaba sin descanso, sabía que había pedido el sábado libre para la boda y no quería dejarle mucho trabajo al Doctor Jackson.

\- Candy ya has trabajado demasiado vete a dormir, mañana es un gran día para ti, no querrás estar cansada el día de la boda de tu mejor amiga?

-No se preocupe no estaré cansada, termino con estos medicamentos y me voy Dtor. Jackson

-Robert, Candy. Te he dicho mil veces que me llames Robert, llamándome Dtor me haces parecer todavía aun más viejo de lo que soy.

-Esta bien Robert.

La verdad es que el Doctor Jackson no aparentaba para nada la edad que tenía, parecía mucho más joven aunque Candy no sabía a ciencia cierta su edad .Rondaría los cuarenta y algo. Era un hombre varonil de anchas espaldas, con alguna que otra cana en el cabello y de tez muy morena. Se notaba que en alguna otra época había sido un hombre muy guapo y aún conservaba gran parte de su atractivo.

Había perdido a su esposa tras una larga enfermedad, después de eso decidió irse al frente en Europa como médico de guerra. Siempre tuvo la sensación de no haber hecho demasiado por su esposa y creía que en el frente podría ser más útil que en un hospital para gente de clase alta. Al terminar la guerra y con una gran reputación como médico en el campo de batalla volvió y creo su propia clínica. Una clínica altruista que siempre había soñado fundar con su esposa.

Candy deseaba que la gente rica fuesen con el Doctor Jackson y Albert. El mundo sería mucho mejor.

_Escocia_

-¡Por fin he llegado!. Esta todo igual, tal y como la deje ese verano- pensó para si mismo.

-Señor Grandchester, bienvenido- le indico una mujer mayor

\- Oh! Señora Wonts, que alegría verla- exclamo el moreno dando un abrazo a la señora- Llámeme Terry, como siempre lo ha hecho.

-En todo caso Señorito Terry-

-Como quiera- sonrió. ¿Dónde esta Mark?

-Mark no esta en Escocia, el Duque de Grandchester se ofreció gentilmente a pagarle los estudios en el colegio San Pablo.

-Pobre Mark, con lo que le gustaba ser un pájaro libre ha terminado enjaulado- rió Terry

-No diga eso Señorito le debemos mucho a su padre, gracias a él mi hijo se convertirá en todo un señor.

-No como yo- indico Terry

-Yo no quería decir eso Señor-

-No se preocupe Señora Wonts, créame estoy muy orgulloso de haber seguido siempre (_casi siempre_-pensó para sí) lo que me dictaba mi corazón y no lo que mi padre quería. No quiero ser un Señor, ni un Duque, sólo quiero ser yo mismo.

-Eso es muy valiente de su parte- indicó la señora.

_¿Valiente?_ -pensó Terry. _Más de uno me llamó cobarde por renunciar a mi apellido y mi rango social. El colegio San Pablo_\- siguió divagando el moreno- _Pobre Mark, creo que algún día iré a verle, quien sabe quizás tu también te encuentres con algún tarzán pecoso en el colegio. Sí es así espero que la cuides y que no la dejes escapar_\- pensó Terry recordando el único momento en el que no había seguido lo que le dictaba su corazón sino su deber moral. Cuanto se había arrepentido desde entonces.

_-No viene al caso pensar en eso ahora-_ se dijó_\- Ella estará casada y quizás hasta tenga algún niño, será una buena enfermera y una mejor madre…No puedo pensar en ella, no tengo derecho...yo la deje marchar._


	3. El amor eterno

**Hola a todos, antes que nada, gracias por los reviews, os agradezco que me leáis y me alegro que os guste el comienzo de la historia. Es la primera vez que publico un fic así que soy un poco novata en esto. Intentaré publicar capítulos cada poco tiempo, teniendo en cuenta que la historia la tengo inacabada y la empecé a escribir hace tiempo. Aquí os dejo el tercer capítulo y no desesperéis, el reencuentro esta cerca! Un saludo.**

**3\. El amor eterno**

-Candy llegamos tarde a la iglesia- le gritó Albert desde el coche-

-Voy Albert, ahora bajo-

-Siempre igual, ¡vamos a llegar más tarde que la novia!-

-Ya estoy aquí, lo siento- dijo Candy montándose en el coche.

-Vamos rápido, tenemos que pasar por el hotel para recoger a Patty-

-¿Patty ha venido?- exclamo sorprendida Candy.

-Sí, llegó ayer a última hora, no te dije nada porque salías muy tarde de trabajar y me supuse que estarías agotada-

-¿Cómo es que se ha quedado en un hotel Albert?

-Ella lo quiso así, dijo que la residencia familiar le traía tristes recuerdos y como ya te he dicho era muy tarde para llevarla a tu apartamento así que busque un buen hotel para ella-

-Esta noche se quedara conmigo, no quiero que este sola- dijo Candy

-Ya había pensado yo en eso muchachita- le sonrió él.

La idea de Albert no era que Patty se quedara solo esa noche con Candy sino una buena temporada. Las dos estaban solas y habían vivido grandes pérdidas. Sabía a ciencia cierta que Patty en Florida apenas salía de casa y no tenía ningún interés en el mundo que la rodeaba. Ya habían pasado 4 años desde al muerte de Stear y ya era hora de superarlo.

Candy por el contrario parecía una muchacha feliz, centrada en su trabajo y con una sonrisa eterna en la boca. Albert sabía que en el fondo de su corazón aún recordaba a Terry, sabía que nunca lo olvidaría pero también sabia lo mucho que Candy se esforzaba por ser feliz. No tenía nada que reprocharla. Las heridas del corazón se tardan en curar y a veces no se curan nunca. Eso Albert lo sabía…Candy solo necesita que aparezca otra persona en su vida y algún día aparecerá.

-Candy necesito tu ayuda- dijo saliendo se sus pensamientos

\- Dime Albert-

\- Quiero que Patty viva contigo en tu apartamento, creo que le haría muy bien-

\- A mi me encantaría pero no creo que quiera, desde que murió Stear no es la misma-

\- Por eso Candy debemos convencerla entre los dos y lo haremos de forma que ella crea que te hace un favor a ti. ¿Te parece?

\- Cuéntame tu plan antes de que lleguemos al hotel- sonrió la rubia-

Cuando llegaron al hotel Patty ya estaba en la puerta esperándoles.

-Candy que alegría- subió al coche abrazando a su amiga

-Patty, estás muy guapa- la dijo Candy.

-Tú también-

-Ey! ¿Para mi no hay halagos?- interrumpió Albert

-Perdona Albert, estas muy elegante- le dijo Patty.

Candy tenía razón, Patty había cambiado mucho desde la últimas vez que la vio, había crecido y estaba más delgada. Su melena también era más larga. .

_-¡Que pena que una chica tan hermosa viva encerrada en su mundo sin ninguna ilusión!_\- pensó Albert mientras detenía el coche enfrente de la iglesia.

La mayoría de los invitados ya estaban en su sitio, la Iglesia llena de flores blancas y lilas relucía como nunca. En los primeros bancos la familia Andrey y la familia Britter esperaban la entrada de la novia. Archie nervioso no paraba de moverse de un lado a otro…

\- Archie tranquilo- le susurro Candy

\- Lo sé Candy pero nunca pude pensar que esta ridícula ceremonia me pondría tan nervioso-

-Ya ves hasta los hombres más gallardos se mueren de miedo el día de su boda- rió Candy.

\- No te burles, Candy. ¿Esta guapa Annie?

\- Esta increíble, Archie, ni te lo imaginas- le dijo la rubia.

-Perdón- les interrumpió Patty- Archie, me gustaría leer algo que he escrito para vosotros. ¿Te importaría?

-Annie y yo estaríamos encantados, Patty- le dijo abrazándola- Estoy muy feliz de que estés aquí, una parte de Stear esta contigo también-

-Gracias Archie- dijo intentando reprimir sus lágrimas

Al otro lado de la puerta de la iglesia Annie caminaba del brazo de su padre. El Sr. Britter emocionado miraba a su pequeña. No podía creer que dentro de unas horas su niña sería una mujer casada.

-Annie- se detuvo el Sr. Britter antes de entrar a la iglesia.

-¿Si, papá?

-¿Eres feliz, hija?

-Más de lo que nunca hubiera soñado papi- sus ojos se empezaron a llenar de lágrimas

-Entonces no llores hija, quiero llevara al altar a la novia más guapa del mundo- le dijo mientras se introducían en la iglesia.

Los invitados se levantaron y el himno nupcial comenzó a sonar. Annie caminaba despacio aferrada al brazo de su padre, Archie la miraba como si no la hubiera visto nunca en la vida.

-_Candy tenia razón, es un ángel, mi ángel_\- pensó cuando Annie llego hasta él, el Sr. Britter le entrego la mano de su hija y el la tomó depositando un suave beso en ella.

-Estamos aquí reunidos para unir a Archibald Cornwell y Annie Britter en Santo Matrimonio, antes de continuar con los votos la Señorita Patricia O´Brian quiere hacer una lectura especial por los novios- indico el sacerdote.

-¿Patty va a leer?- le pregunto Annie a Archie.

-Me lo pidió y no me puede negar-le dijo.

-Es un bonito detalle-pensó la morena

**_"_****_Buenos días a todos"-_**comenzó Patty**_."No podía dejar pasar este día tan especial sin dedicar unas palabras a dos de las personas que más me importan es este mundo: Annie y Archie._**

**_A lo largo de nuestra vida vivimos muchas clases diferentes de amor._**

**_Esta el amor de una madre a un hijo que es el más infinito símbolo de ternura y paciencia, un amor que perdura gracias a los lazos de la sangre. La primera vez que un pequeño agarra la mano de su madre lo tiene atrapado para siempre._**

**_También está el amor de la amistad, los amigos son esas personas que sin ser de tu familia se convierten en algo más fuerte, te apoyan, te ayudan y siempre están ahi para lo bueno y para lo malo. Es un amor desinteresado que sabes que nunca te va a faltar._**

**_Podría seguir y nunca terminaría de explicar todas las clases de amor que existe: el solidario, el posesivo… pero yo hoy quiero hablarles de un amor en concreto…Quiero hablarles…_**Patty tomo aire…**_de esa clase de amor que hace que se pare el tiempo, que veas el lado bueno de la vida y te hace ser mejor persona._**

**_Ocurre cuando encuentras a alguien y mientras el resto de la gente no repara en esa persona tú sabes que es el ser más maravilloso del mundo y no te explicas como nadie se ha podido dar cuenta del tesoro que acabas de descubrir._**

**_A partir de entonces todo cambia, descubres que existen sentimientos que jamás creíste llegar a sentir. Analizas cada gesto de esa persona, sus virtudes y sus defectos…todo te gusta de ella; su manera de andar, de mirar, de pensar, la mil y una formas distintas que tiene de sonreir… y entonces sueñas con tener a esa persona a tu lado para siempre…_**

**_A este amor yo le llamo AMOR ETERNO. Eterno porque aunque pasen una infinidad de años y esa persona ya no este contigo nunca se olvida, vive mientras sigues vivo, en tu recuerdo._**

**_Annie, Archie deseo de todo corazón que sea ese vuestro amor, un Amor Eterno, de los que duran para siempre._**

Candy no podía dejar de llorar, lo había estado haciendo desde que Patty había comenzado a hablar, ella no conocía el amor de una madre a su hijo, no tenía hijos y tampoco madre, pero si sabia del amor de la amistad tenía grandes amigos, los mejores. Y del amor eterno, ese también lo había vivido, con toda el alma.

\- Estoy orgullosa de Patty, Albert- musito Candy secándose las lágrimas. Creo que es el discurso más bonito que he oído en mi vida y pensar que hace 5 años era una chica tímida incapaz de pronunciar ni una palabra en público. Stear también estaría orgulloso de ella.

-Lo está, desde alguna parte lo está, estoy seguro- le dijo Albert cogiéndola del hombro

_Patty es más fuerte de lo que pensé_\- pensó Albert- _Creí que Candy la ayudaría a superar sus traumas pero creo que Patty también puede ayudar mucho a Candy. Hoy ha hecho que llorara, que sacara fuera un poquito de lo que lleva dentro. Estarán muy bien_ _las dos juntas._

El transcurso de la boda fue genial. Lloraron, rieron, bailaron. Annie y Archie estaban radiantes, no paraban de demostrar su amor con besos, caricias y miradas.

-Llego el momento de la despedida- anuncio Archie levantándose de la mesa. Annie y yo partimos esta misma noche hacia Escocia y allí pasaremos una parte de nuestra luna de miel… Os estamos muy agradecidos por vuestra presencia y por ser testigos de nuestra unión. Muchas gracias.

Ambos se levantaron entre un gran aplauso y se dirigieron a la salida, allí les esperaban Patty, Candy y Albert. Ellos les acompañarían a puerto.

-Patty- la abrazo Annie-Gracias, es el discurso más bonito que he oído nunca- Gracias.

\- De nada Annie, estoy muy feliz por vosotros solo quería expresarlo-

-Ha sido precioso- dijo Archie.

-Basta de charlas y al coche que no llegamos- dijo Albert.

Durante el viaje a puerto estuvieron hablando de la boda, de lo bien que había salido todo y de las ganas que tenían de llegar a Escocia. También comentaron el despropósito de Archie de no invitar ni a Eliza ni a Neil a la boda. Para Archie era lo mejor, no soportaba las falsedades familiares y menos la presencia de esas personas que tanto había intentado herir a Annie y a Candy.

Candy estuvo ausente todo el camino, mirando por al ventana y recordando las palabras de Patty

-_Si todo hubiese sido distinto_\- pensaba- _Si solo se hubiese tratado de mí y de ti._

-Llegamos- anuncio Albert sacando a Candy de sus pensamientos.

Entre lágrimas y abrazos se despidieron. Archie y Annie partieron hacía Escocia, la tierra a la que tanto cariño tenían, donde se enamoraron.

-Bueno nos hemos quedado los tres solos- dijo Albert

-Eso parece- indico Candy

-Candy, ¿Por qué no vas a buscar el coche, quiero hablar con Patty un momento? –le dijo Albert.

-¿En serio?- Candy le miro sorprendida, Albert solo la había dejado conducir un par de veces el coche y en ocasiones en las que por las circunstancias eran realmente necesario

-En serio- afirmo.

-Debes haber bebido mucho, jejeje-bromeo Candy mientras se alejaba.

-Patty, ¿Cuándo tienes pensado volver a Florida? La pregunto a Albert.

-Mañana mismo, a primera hora.

-No te voy a engañar Patty ni voy a andarme con rodeos. Creía que lo estabas pasando francamente mal por la muerte de Stear pero después de oír tu discurso hoy…bueno la verdad me sorprendió, eres más fuerte de lo que pensaba… Sé que aun lo estas pasando mal y que cada uno tiene derecho a llevar el luto como quiera y a sobreponerse a algo así de la manera en que considere pero…

-Albert, tu lo has dicho, es mi manera de llevar el dolor. Estar sola es lo que necesito.

-Patty, tenía urdido un plan con Candy para que te fueras a vivir con ella y te quedaras en Chicago pero ahora estoy convencido de que realmente es lo que necesitas y también lo que necesita ella. Candy tampoco esta del todo bien.

-Todavía Terry ¿verdad?- pregunto la chica.

-Siempre Terry. Ella no lo dice, nunca dice nada, siempre está alegre pero hoy la he visto llorar mientras tú leías, estaba rota y era por él. Creo que tú puedes aprender de ella, de su alegría y de su carácter de superación y ella puede aprender de ti, a decir lo que siente a exteriorizar sentimientos..como hoy.

-No sé …Albert..

-Patty han pasado 4 años, date una oportunidad, poco a poco empieza de nuevo. No hay nada que te ate a Florida. Quédate con nosotros.

-Son tantos recuerdos de Stear aquí.

-Esos recuerdos siempre van a estar, estés donde estés.

-Supongo que podría intentarlo-Sonrió Patty

-Estupendo- dijo Albert guiñándole un ojo.

Piiiiiiiiiii!Piiiiiiiiiiii!- ¡Que pasa! llevo media hora tocando el claxon- ¿No venís? les gritó Candy.

-Calma señorita- dijo Albert- montando en el coche- Estaba arreglando unas cosas con tu nueva compañera de piso.

-En serio, Patty?- a Candy se le ilumino la cara.

-Sí Candy me quedo contigo- le dijo.

-Ohhhhhhhhhh! Genial- grito Candy abrazándola

-Gracias Albert-dijo Patty sonriendo.


	4. Reencuentros

**Aquí os dejo un nuevo capítulo, espero que lo disfrutéis, seguramente hasta el sábado domingo no pueda subir uno nuevo, pero este capítulo creo que es bastante intenso y sale nuestro querido y atormentado Terry que en el 3 no apareció, espero dejaros con un buen sabor de boca. Un saludo enorme.**

_Escocia_

Terry paso tranquilo su primer mes en Escocia. Por las mañanas dormía hasta tarde, una de las costumbres que nunca se había conseguido quitar, madrugar no era lo suyo. Luego comía algo y salía a montar a caballo o daba largos paseos por el lago. Por las noches devoraba libros de teatro, aunque se había alejado de los escenarios por un tiempo sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que volver a su verdadera vocación. De vez en cuando bajaba al pueblo para beber alguna copa y desahogarse con alguna compañía femenina, las cuales nunca volvía a ver después de una noche. No quería encariñarse con nadie ni hacerlas albergar falsas esperanzas.

-Señorito Terry, una muchacha quiere verlo- le dijo la señora Wonts abriendo las ventanas de par en par.

-Estoy dormido Señora Wonts- Dígale que se vaya.

-De eso nada, son más de las doce y estoy segura que le va interesar esta visita-

-Nunca veo a ninguna una dama más de un día seguido.

-Esta no es una de sus damas de compañía Señorito , vístase y baje-

_-¿Quién será?_ pensó Terry. _¿Será Susana? ¿Habrá vuelto? ¿Dijo que no me buscaría, que era libre…pero y si se arrepintió?_

-Deje de pensar en sus cosas y de se prisa- le grito la Señora Wonts mientras se alejaba por el pasillo.

-_Que carácter_\- pensó Terry.

-Señorita, el Sr. Grandchester enseguida esta con usted- indico la Sra Wonts.

-Gracias- dijo una voz femenina.

Fue al segundo día de llegara Escocia cuando le vio, al principio creía que eran imaginaciones suyas pero al pasar los días se dio cuenta que era él. Siempre salía a cabalgar ala misma hora y ella le observaba, quería saber si estaba solo o si se había casado con Susana.

A Archie por supuesto no le había dicho nada, sabía que su marido no podía soportar a Terrence Grandchester y había preferido ocultarle el secreto. Pasaban los días y Annie intentaba averiguar un poquito más sobre Terry. De esta forma se hizo amiga de su ama de llaves, la Sra. Wonts, una mujer adorable que la acompañaba en sus paseos mientras Archie se echaba la siesta. Así se entero que Terrence no se había casado y que llevaba un mes en Escocia. Se había retirado momentáneamente de los escenarios.

Annie también hablaba con la Sra. Wonts de Candy y de su vida en Chicago, La señora Wonts la recordaba de aquel verano de hace 5 años y se alegro mucho a saber que estaba bien y era un gran enfermera.

Después de saber un poco más Annie decidió quedarse en Escocia toda su luna de miel. Le costo trabajo convencer a Archie pero el accedió ante los numerosos ruegos de ella.

Annie lo había decidido. Era el momento de devolver a su amiga del alma todos esos favores y cuidados que siempre le había dado.

Así que allí estaba ella en el salón de Terrence Grandchester.

Estaba pensando en todo ello cuando oyó una voz masculina-

-¿Perdón? , ¿Quien me busca?

Annie se dio la vuelta lentamente.

-Soy yo Terrence, Annie Britter ¿me recuerdas?

A Terry le costo recordarla

-Fuimos juntos al colegio San Pablo, yo era amiga de…

-Candy-finalizó él. La había recordado

\- Sí de Candy- afirmo ella.

_Chicago_

Candy y Patty llevaban 3 semanas viviendo juntas. Patty pensó que le iba a costar más adaptarse a otra persona después de tanto tiempo viviendo sola pero Candy siempre se lo ponía todo muy fá la perfecta compañera de piso, limpiaba, cocinaba de maravilla y siempre tenía una conversación amena para ella. Se compenetraban perfectamente.

Cuando Candy trabajaba en la clínica era Albert el que se encargaba de que Patty estuviera a gusto. Salían a pasear todos los días y hablaban muchísimo de todo: De Candy, de Archie y Annie...de Stear. Albert era con la única persona con la que Patty hablaba de Stear sin ningún tipo de pudor ni de tristeza.

-¿Qué tal el paseo con Albert? Le pregunto Candy al llegar a casa.

-Estupendo, hoy hacía un día maravilloso, hemos ido al zoo y hemos visto una tortuga igual que Julie- le indico Patty- Ha sido un buen día ¿Que tal tú en el trabajo?

-Ohh! No tan bien como en el zoo pero no me puedo quejar, ha sido un día tranquilo.

-Me alegro, he preparado la cena.

-Estupendo! Exclamo Candy-¡me muero de hambre!

-Albert siempre bromea y dice que comes tanto como un hombre- rió Patty

-Sí jejje…después de un día duro hay que reponer fuerzas- ¿Pasas mucho tiempo con Albert, no? pregunto la rubia

-¿Yo? Patty se sonrojo con la pregunta. Esto…no conozco a nadie más en Chicago y Annie y Archie aún están en Escocia…

-Sí, esos dos a este paso se van a quedar a vivir allí- cambio de tema Candy dándose cuenta de que había sido una pregunta incomoda para su amiga.

-_Se ha sonrojado cuando le he preguntado por Albert ¿Podrá ser posible que sienta algo por él?, no seria raro. Albert es un chico muy apuesto y Patty ya no es la chica tímida que conocí en el colegio. Sería maravilloso…-_pensó la rubia

-¡Candy! ¡No tenías tanta hambre! ¡Come! Se te va a quedar frío- la dijo Patty sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-¡Sí!

_Escocia_

-¿Qué te trae por Escocia? Le pregunto Terry

-Yo…me case con Archibald Cornwell ¿Le recuerdas?

-¿A Archibald? ¡como no!- respondió el moreno

-Llegamos hace unas tres semanas a Escocia por nuestra luna de miel y bueno… te he visto cabalgar varias veces, no sabía muy bien si eras tú y me pareció correcto comprobarlo y venir a saludar a un antiguo compañero de colegio. Archie, no ha podido venir…

-Así que casada con Archibald, que osadía la tuya Annie Britter. Te compadezco.

-No seas así Terrence. Archie es un buen hombre, nos queremos mucho.

-Me alegro de verdad, más por él que por ti ya que se ha llevado la mejor parte de todo el asunto.-bromeo

-Candy tenía razón, eres incorregible- le sonrió

La mirada de Terry dibujo un rasgo de tristeza al oír el nombre de Candy.

-_Se entristeció cuando dije su nombre, aun siente algo por ella_-pensó Annie

-¿Annie, qué tal está ella?-

-¿Candy? Está bien, como siempre. Trabaja de enfermera en una clínica y vive en el mismo apartamento que compartía con Albert.

-¿Sigue viviendo con Albert? ¿No había recuperado la memoria?- pregunto Terry, con algo de resentimiento en la voz, recordando el último recuentro con su amigo.

-No, ya no vive con él. Albert se traslado al domicilio familiar por sus negocios. Ahora Candy….

-Señorita Annie! Grito la Señora Wonts. El Señor Archibald la esta buscando, debería ir…

-Si voy enseguida. Terrence me tengo que ir. Ha sido un gusto verte.

-¿Archie no sabe que estas aquí verdad, Annie?- le pregunto Terry.

-Sí, claro que lo sabe…

-¿Si? Entonces te acompañare, me encantara volver a saludar a ese cabezota.

-No Terrence por favor.

-¿No sabe que estas aquí, verdad?

-No, no lo sabe, vine por mi cuenta…Solo quería saludarte, nada más. Nunca te has llevado bien con él por eso no se lo dije.

-Es él el que nunca se ha llevado bien conmigo. Da igual Annie, no quiero que tengas problemas con él por mí. Ya me has saludado, ha sido un gusto verte. Muchas felicidades por la boda, espero que sean muy felices y…-Terry se quedo callado…_cuida a Candy_-pensó para sí

-¿Y qué Terrence?

-Nada, Annie. Hasta Luego

-Adiós

En el camino hacía la villa de los Andrey en Escocia Annie pensaba en su conversación con Terry Grandchester.

-_Aún piensa en ella, sus ojos lo decían todo cuando pronuncie su nombre, se volvieron tristes…Pero ¿Por qué está aquí solo? ¿ y Susana? Tenía un compromiso con ella, se iban a casar…Igual lo dejaron, entonces, ¿Por qué no buscó a Candy? ¿Quizás ya no la quiere? ¿Quizás tenga a otra persona?-_ Miles de preguntan rondaban la cabeza de Annie y de repente recordó las palabras de Patty en su boda…_un amor de esos que no se olvidan…para siempre..._

_Sea cual sea la situación de Terrence merecen una segunda oportunidad, merecen verse… si dejo pasar esto quizás Candy no sea feliz nunca y eso no me lo perdonaría._

_Escribiré a Albert, él me ayudara._

Desde la visita de Annie Britter Terry no paraba de pensar en Candy y en lo poco que Annie le había dicho…

_-Está bien, como siempre. Trabaja de enfermera en una clínica… ya no vive con Albert... Ahora Candy…_

-Ahora Candy… ¿que?, ¿que?- Pensaba Terry- ¿Se ha casado?, ¿Esta con otro?...

¡Maldita sea Grandchester!- exclamo pegando un puñetazo a la mesa, ¡Sácala de tu cabeza! No es para ti. La dejaste escapar y algo tan bueno no vuelve, algo tan bueno pasa una vez en la vida, nada más.

-Sra. Wonts!- grito, Sra Wonts!

-¿Que sucede Señorito Terry? ¿ Que son esos gritos?- Pregunto asustada la Sra Wonts

-Me voy al pueblo, volveré tarde- la dijo cogiendo la chaqueta sin mirarla siquiera, sabia lo que ella pensaba de sus salidas nocturnas

-A beber otra vez Señorito y a estar otra vez con alguna de esas…-

Sra Wonts! Le grito, No me juzgue, limitase a hacer su trabajo que es servir en esta casa-

Entendido- le contestó la Sra con dos lágrimas asomándose los ojos.

Y otra cosa-le dijo Terry- Si vuelve Annie Britter no la reciba, no quiero volver a verla.

¡Terry! ¡No eres justo con las personas a las que importas! Le recrimino la Sra Wonts mientras se daba la vuelta.

\- _Es la primera vez desde que volví que me llama por mi nombre de pila_-pensó entristecido Terry- _y estaba llorando, la he hecho llorar. No merezco importarle a nadie Sra Wonts, ni usted, ni a Annie y mucho menos a mi pecosa_..


	5. Volver allí

**Hola a todas, siento muchísimo haber tardado tanto en publicar, me han surdido problemas personales y me ha sido imposible subir capítulos nuevos estas semanas. Para compensar aquí os dejo el 5 y 6. Gracias por vuestras palabras y que sepáis que tengo en cuenta todas esas críticas constructivas para posibles futuros fics. Saludos enormes.**

**5\. Volver allí**

_Chicago_

-Sr. William Andrey ¿Puedo pasar?- Dijo George tocando la puerta.

\- Claro George-dijo Albert

\- Ha llegado el correo, hay carta de Escocia-

-Estupendo Archie da señales de vida- sonrió Albert.

-Permítame la indiscreción pero en este caso es la Sra. Annie la que le escribe- corrigió George.

-Me lo imaginaba, Archie no coge un papel y un bolígrafo ni atado- bromeo Albert- Gracias George, se puede retirar- le dijo mientras habría suavemente la carta

_Querido Albert:_

_Perdón por escribir tan tarde, pero aquí en este lugar increíble el tiempo se pasa volando y cuando me quiero dar cuenta ya es la hora de dormir. Sé que no es una buena excusa pero más vale tarde que nunca._

_Archie y yo estamos de maravilla y disfrutando de todo esto y de nosotros mismos muchísimo. Archie te manda un fuerte abrazo y muchos besos para Candy y Patty. Ya sabes que a él lo de escribir le da un poco de alergia. Nos acordamos mucho de todos y les echamos de menos._

_Aunque me encantaría seguir hablándote de mi felicidad con Archie el tema principal de mi carta es otro._

_No se como empezar toda esta historia así que intentare ser breve y directa; Al llegar a Escocia descubrí que Terrence Grandchester también estaba aquí, había llegado una semana antes que nosotros, por ello decidí quedarme aquí durante toda mi luna de miel._

_He podido descubrir más bien poco de su vida, ya sabes sigue tan hermético como siempre, pero sé de buena tinta que esta sólo y no se casó con Susana. No se los motivos. También se que ha decido alejarse de los escenarios durante una buena temporada._

_Te parecerá una locura pero nosotros mejor que nadie sabemos lo que Candy y Terry se amaron y creo que esta es la mejor ocasión para descubrir si lo siguen haciendo._

_Sinceramente Albert, desde que Terry desapareció de la vida de Candy ya no es la misma. Sigue alegre y positiva pero le falta ese brillo en los ojos y créeme a Terry también le falta algo sin ella. Él otro día le vi unos momentos y no me pareció que estaba bien._

_¿Por qué no venís Patty, Candy y tú unos días de vacaciones con nosotros? Aun quedan dos semanas de mi luna de miel. Sería estupendo pasarlas con vosotros y así de paso descubrimos lo que nos depara el destino._

_Hagámoslo por Candy, se lo merece._

_Un abrazo_

_Británicos Annie._

-_Terry en Escocia_\- pensó Albert. _¿Llevar allí a Candy? ¿Sería buena idea? Han pasado 4 años desde la última vez que se vieron y aún así no se han podido olvidar. Él volvió a buscarla a Chicago_\- recordó Albert-_Y yo se lo impedí porque tenía una responsabilidad con otra persona. Tras cuatro años de espera no creo que yo sea el que deba impedir ese recuentro, ya son más adultos, deben decidir ellos. Iré a Escocia con Candy y con Patty._

Al pensar en esta última se sonrió.

Candy ese día salió muy tarde de trabajar. Albert y Patty la estaban esperando en su apartamento. Albert había hablado con Patty de lo de la carta de Annie y de su viaje a Escocia. Patty en un principio se mostró un poco reticente a volver a Escocia pero Albert logró convencerla. Era lo mejor para Candy, merecía ser feliz. Además ya era hora de enfrentar el pasado y Albert la iba a ayudar. Habían acordado no decirle nada a Candy hasta la noche antes de su partida.

Albert se encargo personalmente de hablar con el Dtor. Jackson para pedirle esas semanas de vacaciones para Candy, por supuesto este no puso ninguna pega, Candy había sido muy buena enfermera, trabajaba siempre hasta tarde y nunca había pedido vacaciones. Estaba todo hecho, solo había que decirle a Candy que a la mañana siguiente partirían a Escocia.

Candy que horas son estas de llegar, cada vez sales más tarde de trabajar. No me gusta que vengas tu sola tan tarde por la calle- la asaltó Albert nada más entrar por la puerta.

Había mucho trabajo y no quiero dejar solo al Doctor. De todas formas, ¿que haces tú aquí tan tarde?-le respondió.

Quiero hablar contigo Candy, siéntale. Candy se asusto al verle tan serio

¿Ha pasado algo a Annie o Archie?

No ellos están muy bien.

¡La Srta Pony! ¿Le ha pasado algo?

No Candy no es nada malo al contrario es un muy buena noticia. Pero si no dejas de interrumpirme no te la puedo contar

Vale, lo siento- se sonrojo la rubia

He pensado- comenzó Albert- que últimamente tengo mucho trabajo con los asuntos familiares y que me vendría bien un pequeño descanso, me gustaría volver al campo con mis animales, alejarme un poco de esta gran ciudad. He decidido tomarme unas semanas de vacaciones -

Ahh! Bueno, Albert me habías asustado. Me parece estupendo, te mereces un descanso, ¿Dónde iras?- pregunto Candy emocionada.

Me voy a Escocia, Annie y Archie estarán allí dos semanas más. Annie me ha invitado a que vaya.

¿A Escocia?- Candy titubeo-¿Veras a Annie y Archie? Dales muchos saludos. Estoy deseando verles.

Les veras. Patty y tú os venís conmigo de vacaciones.

¿Qué? No Albert yo no puedo, no puedo volver a Escocia…Yo tengo trabajo aquí, no puedo- la idea de volver a Escocia, de volver a sus recuerdos la asustaba bastante.

Por el trabajo no te preocupes Candy, he hablado con el Dtor. Jackson y te debe vacaciones, es más me ha indicado que son vacaciones obligadas. Desde que trabajas allí no te has tomado ni un día de descanso. Además mañana empieza una nueva enfermera que te sustituirá hasta que vuelvas. Esta todo arreglado.

¿Mañana? No puedo Albert es muy precipitado, no tengo nada preparado- titubeo la rubia

¿Desde cuando te ha importado eso Candy? ¿Tanto te cuesta enfrentar el pasado?- era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que Albert sacaba el tema del pasado.

Albert, no quiero ir…por favor.- suplico. _No sin Terry- _pensó para sí.

Esta decidido Candy, no es un ruego ni una invitación…es una orden. Soy tu tutor y me tienes que obeceder en esto- a Albert le costaba decirle estas palabras con tanta dureza a Candy, nunca la había obligado a hacer nada que no quisiera pero él sabía que era por su bien.- Mañana a primera hora paso a recogeros para ir al puerto, estad listas- le dijo a Patty mientras cerró la puerta del apartamento, esta se limito a asentir.

-Patty- Sollozo Candy, -No puedo ir, no quiero volver a Escocia-

-Candy, Albert lo hace por tú bien, por nuestro bien. A mi tampoco me gustaba la idea de volver pero creo que tengo que enfrentarme a los fantasma del pasado y tu también- Patty hacía tiempo que quería hablar con Candy de este tema pero no había encontrado el momento oportuno hasta ahora.

Patty soy una egoísta- dijo Candy entre lágrimas- Yo no quiero ir a Escocia por una …una bobada pero tú…lo tuyo es más duro enfrenarte a los recuerdos de Stear, no me dado cuenta perdona-

Candy- dijo Patty secando las lágrimas de su amiga con dulzura- Llevo 4 años escondiéndome del recuerdo de Stear, antes ni siquiera podía pronunciar su nombre. Cuando Albert me ofreció quedarme en Chicago contigo pensé que no podría, que sería muy duro, que serían demasiados recuerdos pero pasaron los días y hablar de Stear con Albert y pasear por las calles de la que fue su ciudad me hizo darme cuenta que Stear nunca va a desaparecer de mí pero que no tenía que ser un mal recuerdo sino un recuerdo dulce del cual pueda hablar sin ningún dolor. Tuve mucha suerte en conocer a Stear y quiero que la gente le recuerde tanto como yo por eso debo enfrentarme a los recuerdos que me hacen daño y convertirlos en buenos. Y tú Candy debes hacer lo mismo con Terry.

Candy la miro, no podía creer lo que su amiga había cambiado, lo fuerte que se había hecho, y ella en cambio se había escondido en su caparazón, nunca hablaba de Terry, nunca le contaba a nadie lo que le echaba de menos, no podía, algo en ella se lo impedía. Incluso escuchar el nombre de Terry en la boca de su amiga le sonó raro. Lo había escuchado muchas veces en su cabeza pero hacía tanto que no oía pronunciar ese nombre.

Eres muy valiente Patty- dijo, -mucho más que yo- Iré a Escocia por ti, porque tienes razón debo enfrentarme a esos recuerdos sin ningún miedo- dijo Candy decidida

¡Esa es mi Candy! Ya veras que bien nos lo pasamos, será divertido volver, no te arrepentirás Candy te lo aseguro- dijo Patty agarrando la mano de su amiga

_Stear no va a volver, el murió. Pero Terry esta vivo Candy y mientras hay vida hay esperanza_\- pensó Patty mirando a su amiga.

Al día siguiente partieron hacia el puerto. Albert estaba algo preocupado por las duras palabras que había tenido el día anterior con Candy pero en cuanto vio la sonrisa en la cara de la rubia entendió que Candy había comprendido su modo de proceder y que estaba todo olvidado.

El viaje duró lo estipulado ya que el clima acompañó. Cuando se quisieron dar cuenta ya estaban en Escocia. Candy tenía un nudo en la garganta. Nada había cambiado, todo estaba tal y como lo recordaba.

Acordaron dar un paseo por el pueblo mientras George llevaba sus maletas a la casa de los Andrey, allí en el pueblo les esperaban Annie y Archie.

¿Annie me podías haber consultado que venían?

Archie, les echaba mucho de menos, nosotros ya llevamos aquí un tiempo solos, nos lo pasaremos bien con ellos. Será como volver a vivir el verano de hace 5 años.

No será igual- Archie bajo la mirada para que su esposa no se dieran cuenta de que sus ojos habían empezado a cristalizarse

Siento haberte puesto triste- le abrazo Annie sabiendo lo mucho que Archie echaba en falta a su hermano mayor.

Esta bien, no te preocupes, creo que no estaría mal tener a Albert aquí, un poco de compañía masculina para cabalgar y nadar en el lago y a ti te vendrá bien estar con las chicas-

Sí-

_Es un cascarrabias pero siempre termina cediendo_\- pensó Annie.

Candy estaba muy emocionada de estar de nuevo en Escocia, en un principio no le gusto la idea pero una vez allí estaba de lo más feliz. Hacia tanto que no respiraba un aire tan puro.

Se me había olvidado lo bonito que era esto. ¡Muchas gracias Albert!- Sonrió-

De nada pequeña, sabía que esto te haría bien

Ahí están Annie y Archie- les grito Patty.

Annie! Archie! Candy echo a correr hacia ellos

_Aquí volverá a ser ella misma_ -se dijo Albert. _No le diremos que Terry esta aquí, que sea el destino quien haga que se encuentren. Será lo mejor._

-Candy, tan loca como siempre- Annie abrazo a su amiga

\- Archie, ¿que tal la vida de casado?- le pregunto Albert estrechando su mano

-Mejor de lo que pensaba tío Albert- bromeo Archie

Los 5 recorrieron el pueblo recordando viejos momentos. Annie y Archie les contaron lo mucho que habían disfrutado durante su luna de miel. Por su puesto la presencia de Terry se omitió en la historia. Candy no sabía que estaba allí y Archie por suerte tampoco había coincidido con él en esos días.

Aunque Albert y Patty no lo sabían Candy también tenía en su mente algo desde que partieron a Escocia, ella tenía una sospecha y quería comprobar si era real. Desde que Patty había llegado a Chicago y había empezado a dar esos paseos diarios con Albert estaba mucho mejor, sonreía mucho mas y siempre estaba con el nombre de Albert en la boca. Al principio Candy pensó que eran imaginaciones suyas pero también vio un ligero cambio en Albert, el de carácter mucho más introvertido que Patty no expresaba sus emociones tan abiertamente pero Candy que conocía muy bien a su tutor se daba cuenta perfectamente que cuando Albert estaba con Patty era mucho más feliz.

Era de noche y los 5 habían llegado a la villa de los Andrey de su paseo por el pueblo. Candy en su habitación le estaba contando a Annie todas estas sospechas

Pero ¿Tú estas segura de lo que estas diciendo? –le pregunto asombrada Annie.

Segura no Annie pero me gustaría averiguarlo. Si vieras como se miran cuando están juntos, creo que algo pasa entre ellos- le indico Candy.

Sería increíble, ¿Te imaginas Candy? No sé, sería muy raro.

Yo no veo nada de raro- dijo la rubia restándole importancia al asunto- Han pasado mucho tiempo juntos y se han conocido. Albert es un hombre muy apuesto y Patty ya no es la misma chica tímida del colegio. Creo que formarían una gran pareja- sonrió Candy

Creo que estas vacaciones van a ser más divertidas de lo que esperaba- se dijo Annie para sí-

¿Qué quieres hacer mañana Candy? Preguntó Annie cambiando de tema-

Creo que daré un paseo hasta el lago, quiero ver como esta todo. ¿vendrás conmigo?

No puedo Candy, prometí a Archie acompañarle a Londres tiene unos asuntos pendientes. Pasaremos el día allí, pero Patty y Albert te acompañaran seguro- le dijo la morena sintiéndose un poco mal por dejar a su amiga sola.

No te preocupes Annie creo que prefiero ir sola, me vendrá bien. Así también dejo intimidad a la nueva parejita-Bromeo Candy

Candy como eres- rió Annie. Buenas noches y descansa la dijo saliendo de su habitación.

Hasta mañana –

A Candy le costo conciliar el sueño esa noche, no podía dejar de pensar en Terry y en que sería de su vida. "_Quizás él también volvió en alguna ocasión a Escocia con Susana., no sería raro si es su mujer_" Sintió una punzada en el corazón al pensar que Terry podía haber estado en ese lugar tan especial para ella con otra persona. _"Tengo que dejar de pensar en él, o más bien como dijo Patty recordarle simplemente como algo bueno que paso en mi vida y no seguir torturándome así". _Las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

\- Se acabo Terry Grandchester- se dijo a sí misma. Esta es la última vez que lloro por ti-

Lo que Candy no sabía es que muy cerca de ella había una persona pensando en ella de la misma forma y prometiéndose lo mismo


	6. Una segunda oportunidad

**6\. Una segunda oportunidad**

Candy se levanto esa mañana temprano, quería aprovechar el día al máximo, pasear por el lago y nadar un poco antes de que todo el mundo se levantara. Así que saltó de la cama, se enfundo su traje de baño y se dispuso a pasar un agradable día respirando aire puro.

Terry, por el contrario, aún no se había acostado. Había pasado la noche en la cantina del pueblo, estaba borracho y en un atisbo de cordura decidió dejar el coche en el pueblo e ir andando hasta su villa, era un largo camino pero así le ayudaría a despejarse un poco.

Un buen baño en el lago me vendría fenomenal antes de irme a la cama- se dijo.- De esta forma no tendré que ver la cara a la Sra. Wonts ya que se habrá ido ha hacer la compra para cuando termine - pensó tristemente.

Desde la discusión de la otra noche la Sra Wonts había cambiado completamente su trato con él. Se limitaba a servirle tal y como él le había indicado, nada de las conversaciones amenas ni las bromas a las que le tenía acostumbrado desde que llegó de América. Terry sabía perfectamente que era por su culpa y que un simple lo siento bastaría para acabar con esa situación pero al inglés le contaba mucho pedir disculpas y por una extraña razón mucho más a la gente que de verdad le importaba.

Tampoco había vuelto a saber nada de Annie Britter, él lo había preferido así, lo que más lejos le mantuviera del recuerdo de Candy mucho mejor.

Estaba inmerso en sus pensamientos cuando de repente escuchó una risa familiar que le hizo estremecer y volver al pasado de golpe.

-Es su risa-pensó- estoy tan borracho que oigo su risa, te estas volviendo loco Terry- murmuro mientras se acercaba a la colina desde la cual se podía divisar el lago.

\- ¡No puede ser¡- Terry no daba crédito de lo que sus ojos estaban viendo.

Candy se sumergía en la aguas del lago mientras disfrutaba de la tranquilidad absoluta que pocas veces la soledad le proporcionaba. Por lo general a Candy no le gustaba estar sola pero había ciertos momentos en que necesitaba alejarse de todo y ser ella misma. Era una mañana tan soleada y Candy se sentía tan dichosa que corrió por el lago, gritó y rió hasta que no le quedaron fuerzas. Luego se desprendió de su vestido y con el bañador se adentró en el lago.

-¡Es ella! No lo es producto de mi imaginación, es ella…no es un sueño- A Terry le resbalo una lágrima por la mejilla. Hacía tanto tiempo desde la última vez que la había visto, la había amado tanto durante todos esos años de ausencia. Sintió un nudo en la garganta y como la pesadez de su cuerpo no le dejaba dar ni un paso más. Se dejo caer en la colina y sentado sobre el césped, simplemente la observo como si fuese la primera vez que la veía. Ya no era la niña rubia y pecosa a medio hacer que recordaba. Candy era una toda una mujer, hermosa, su cuerpo se adentraba en el lago, sus rizos rubios le caían por la espalda, ella sin saber que era observada con toda la naturalidad del mundo chapoteaba y reía en las cristalinas aguas.

Terry sintió que le faltaba el aire, cuantas veces soñó con volver a verla, con mirar sus ojos verdes, con acariciar su mano y besar sus labios. Y ahora que la tenía tan cerca no le quedaban fuerzas para gritar su nombre, sacarla del lago y fundirla en aquel abrazo que tantas veces había imaginado en su mente, quería apretarla contra él y que él mundo se detuviera en ese instante.

Tengo que hablar con ella, tengo que saber de su vida- pensó, haciendo un leve gesto de incorporarse para volver a caer derrotado.

Pero, mírate Terry-se dijo saliendo del trance- Estas sucio, hueles alcohol y a tabaco. ¿Acaso es así como quieres que te vea después de años? Ella esta preciosa y en cambio yo no más que un sucio borracho. No me puede ver así…

Terry siguió sentando mirando a Candy durante un largo rato, hasta que una voz le sorprendió por la espalda

¡Señorito Terry! No esta bien observar a una jovencita mientras se baña-

¡Señora Wonts!- exclamo Terry- Yo…-no sabía la manera de excusarse ante aquella mujer- Es que…

De todas sus perversiones está es la peor - la Señora Wonts parecía que iba a fulminarle con la mirada- Como se atreve a tal desfachatez, pensaba que era usted un caballero, lo de las salidas nocturnas aún lo puedo pasar por alto por que entiendo su condición de hombre pero esto.-le espetó

No es lo que piensa, señora Wonts- Terry titubeaba como un niño pequeño al que su madre le estaba echando la reprimenda de su vida...

¡Un mirón, que vergüenza! Donde esta la poca educación que le enseñaron en el colegio, su padre tenía razón, no tiene solución.- estaba loca de ira, todos los silencios de los días anteriores estaban estallando en su boca en ese momento. Terry se daba cuenta de que la tenía que hacer callar de alguna forma o Candy les oiría, sino lo había hecho ya.

No grite por favor- le imploro.

¡Que no grite! ¡Que no grite!- estaba fuera de sí- Usted cree que siempre puede hacer lo que se le antoje con la gente ¿verdad?, sigue siendo el mismo niño rico y caprichoso del colegio aunque intente convencerse de lo contrario. Cree que puede disponer de mis servicios cuando usted quiera, claro solo soy una simple sirvienta no tengo derecho ha decir lo pienso, ¿no? Pues se equivoca Terry no me gusta su actitud, no me gusta que se emborrache, ni que busque a jovencitas para liberarse de su soledad momentáneamente y mucho menos que observe a una pobre infeliz mientras se baña tranquilamente en el lago.

ShuShu! Terry la tapo la boca suavemente- Lo siento, lo siento de verdad- cuanto le costaba pedir disculpas -Se que me he equivocado. Cuando vine aquí quería empezar de cero y lo único que he hecho son autenticas tonterías y cuando usted me lo quiso a hacer ver la trate mal, como lo hacía mi padre con la servidumbre. Siempre me prometí que nunca trataría mal a nadie por su rango social. Perdóneme –

_Sus ojos parecen sinceros, no mienten, es un buen chico lleno de tormentos y malos recuerdos_\- la señora Wonts comenzó a calmarse.

Ella no es cualquier chica- prosiguió Terry mirando al lago- Es el amor de mi vida, es Candy-

¡Candy! Recuerdo a esa muchacha perfectamente- indicó ella. Había estado tantas tardes escuchando a Annie hablar de Candy y Terry y recordaba tan bien aquel verano que conoció a aquella pequeña chica alegre de coletas.

¿La recuerda?- se sorprendió Terry.

Claro. Gracias a ella pude volver aquel verano a Escocia con mi pequeño Mark, bueno también gracias a usted. Recuerdo que usted y ella se pasaron el verano juntos. Eran inseparables.

Hasta que nos separamos- dijo sarcásticamente sin dejar de mirar el lago

¿Por qué? ¿parecían tan unidos? Pregunto la Sra Wonts.

El destino, la que sé- dijo Terry sin ganas de dar más explicaciones.

En todo caso el destino y la vida como usted dice les han querido volver a juntar. En la vida hay pocas segundas oportunidades Señorito Terry se lo aseguro-

Ni siquiera sé si esta casada o comprometida o si aún piensa en mi…-

Vamos Señorito Terry la vida sin riesgo no es vida ¿No cree que merece la pena averiguar todas esas cosas? Su felicidad bien lo vale- La Sra Wonts era consciente de que Terry pese a toda su riqueza había sido feliz en contadas ocasiones.

Lo que no puede ser- prosiguió ella, es se aparezca con esa pinta de borracho delante del amor de su vida. Así que si me lo permite- Le dijo agarrándole del brazo- nos vamos a casa, se ducha, duerme y luego ya piensa la forma de volver a conquistarla-

Creo que es una buena idea- titubeo Terry dándose la vuelta y encaminándose hacia su villa.

Reconquistarla – pensaba Terry- ¿Sería Candy capaz de volver a enamorarse de un patán como yo?

Ajena a todo, Candy seguía en el lago, inmersa en sus pensamientos. Como podía si quiera imaginar que aquella persona que tanto había echado de menos durante todos esos años estaba más cerca de lo que nunca hubiera deseado y en Escocia, nada menos.

-¿Y Candy? ¿Ya llego del paseo?- pregunto Annie.

Sí, esta en la habitación cambiándose. Llego muy emocionada de su paseo y dijo que se moría de ganas por ir al pueblo a cenar, así que hemos pensado complacerla ¿Qué te parece Annie?- le dijo Albert

Me parece estupendo, se lo diré a Archie para que se vaya vistiendo, con lo que es él para prepararse que parece una mujer- sonrió Annie

Sí creo que es buena idea- rió Patty.

¿Y vosotros que habéis hecho? –Pregunto curiosa Annie

Hemos salido a pasear a caballo, ha sido estupendo, luego hemos hecho un pequeño picnic en la hierba y hemos echado una siesta larga, ha sido un buen día- dijo emocionada Patty

Sí ha sido un día maravilloso- dijo Albert mirando a Patty

Como se miran- pensó Annie. Creo que Candy no va a ser tan despistada como parece y va a resultar que tiene razón sobre estos dos.

-Albert, ¿Candy aún no ha visto a Terry?- Pregunto Annie rompiendo el momento romántico.

\- No ha dicho nada sobre ello, así que creo que no. Además si Candy hubiera visto a Terry se le notaria a leguas. No sabe disimular las emociones.

\- Desde luego que sí. Ella siempre ha sido muy extrovertida para eso- rió Patty mirando a Albert.

-Bueno que… yo me voy a avisar a Archie y a prepárame- dijo Annie dejándoles solos.

\- ¡En media hora todo el mundo tiene que estar aquí abajo!- vocifero Albert.

Hacía una temperatura estupenda para pasear por la noche, la luz de las estrellas se veía más brillante que nunca mientras que una suave brisa corría.

Es una noche para pasear- dijo Candy- Deberíamos ir andando al pueblo.

¿Andando? ¿Estas loca gatita? Es una buena caminata- le dijo Archie-

Vamos Archie que no se diga que la vida de casado te ha vuelto sedentario, tampoco hay tanta distancia al pueblo y además caminar es muy sano- le dijo Albert.

Y muy romántico- dijo Annie ¿Has visto que cielo más bonito? Vamos Archie caminemos de noche como cuando éramos novios.

Pero Annie nos casamos hace sólo un mes lo dices como si lleváramos siglos sin pasear de noche- le contesto.

Por Escocia sí- respondió Annie agarrándole del brazo con una sonrisa.

Está bien- dijo Archie con complacencia. No podía negarse a nada que ella le pidiera de esa forma tan dulce

\- Vaya Archie te tiene dominado- bromeo Candy mientras todos echaron a reír.

El pueblo estaba lleno de gente, se notaba que la noche acompañaba, bares y restaurantes abarrotados de veraneantes daban vida a una pequeña ciudad que en invierno no era ni la sobra de lo que en esos cálidos días.

Este es el mejor restaurante que hay por aquí, romántico, discreto, la comida exquisita y lo más importante viene gente con clase- dijo Archie con un tono ufano.

La verdad Archie es que estoy encantada con tu elección. Siempre has tenido muy buen gusto- le felicito Patty.

Eso por descontado- dijo Archie abrazando a Annie.

¡Qué tonto!- susurro ella sonrojada.

Si me perdonan, tengo que hacer una visita al excusado, cuiden de mi dulce esposa en mi ausencia- bromeo Archie levantándose.

Por favor, una copa de vino- pidió Terry.

Aquí tiene Señor-

Gracias

De repente noto como alguien le empujo y el vino cayó sobre su suéter-

-Mierd… ¿Quién es el imbecil que..? Dijo dándose la vuelta.

Mis disculpas iba al baño y me he tropezado con la escalera- le dijo una voz familiar.

¡Archibald! Tenías que ser tú. Americano torpe.

¿Que?- Archie no se lo podía creer. ¿Grandchester? Que diablos haces tú aquí?

Intentar cenar hasta que un majadero me ha tirado mi bebida encima.

Ya veo, tan políticamente correcto como siempre, Terrence. La verdad, reconozco que no me alegro de verte pero no era mi intención estropear tu jersey, lo siento. Aunque mirándolo bien creo que te he hecho un favor porque eso que llevas encima esta algo pasado de moda Gran Duque.

Perdóneme caballero. Olvide que Mister Elegancia y su única neurona están tan concentrados en la moda que se les olvido como andar.

Señores si siguen elevando la voz de esa forma tendré que pedirles que abandonen el restaurante- les dijo el camarero.

Vale Grandchester dejemos de armar escándalo, te pago el vino y en paz- le dijo Archie.

El vino y el jersey dirás- le corrigió Terry bajando el tono.

No te pienso pagar nada por ese trapo que llevas encima- rió Archie

Maldito seas- en un ataque de furia Terry le agarro por el cuello.

¡Señores por favor!- les pidió el camarero

¡Archie, Terrence, basta ya¡ indico una tercera voz.

¡Albert!- Terry soltó a Archie de repente.

Perdone –le dijo Albert al camarero- Yo me ocupo de esto no volverá a ocurrir nada-

Gracias señor- le dijo el camarero.

¿Albert tu también estas aquí?- pregunto Terry.

Así es amigo- Albert estrecho su mano- Y por lo que veo siempre te tengo que librar de las peleas aunque esta sea con mi sobrino- le sonrió

Eso parece- Terry le devolvió la sonrisa.

Bueno zanjado el asunto creo que es mejor que volvamos a cenar- interrumpió Archie. Ha sido un gusto Grandchester. Hasta nunca- le dijo.

Archie eres muy descortés con la antiguas amistades- indicó Albert .Terry acompáñanos a cenar y así olvidamos todo este problema. ¿Quieres?

Tío- interrumpió Archie, -No creo que sea buena idea por quien tu ya sabes-

Archie vete yendo a la mesa y no digas nada a las chicas de lo ocurrido por favor. Ahora te alcanzamos Terry y yo.

Pero tío...

¡Vete!- Albert sabía muy bien imponer sus órdenes cuando había que hacerlo.

Albert y Terry se quedaron solos.

Vamos Terry acepta mi invitación. Cena con nosotros- le dijo

Ella, ella ¿esta aquí?- pregunto tímidamente Terry

Sí, ella esta aquí y se alegrara de verte, estoy seguro.

Yo no lo estoy tanto Albert- confeso Terry.

Si no vas nunca lo sabrás- dijo Albert- Sígueme-

Albert, yo…

Por favor- Albert le suplico. Una vez no te deje verla porque creí que era lo mejor para vosotros dos. Esta vez creo es distinto, ya ha pasado demasiado tiempo, seamos adultos.

Esta bien, tienes razón-

Cuanto tiempo duro aquel recorrido desde la barra hasta la mesa del restaurante, a Terry se le hizo eterno, por su mente pasaban millones de imágenes del pasado, le temblaban las piernas, tenia la garganta seca pero aun así tenia que aparentar seguridad, ser el Terry de siempre, el Terry seguro, el Terry orgulloso, el Terry del que alguna vez en el pasado ella se enamoró

Traigo una gran sorpresa para vosotros- anuncio Albert llegando a la mesa-

En serio ¿Qué es?- dijo Candy sin prestar mucha atención, más absorta en las increíbles lámparas del techo que en lo que su tutor anunciaba.

Buenas noches- dijo una voz.

A Candy le empezó a latir el corazón a mil por hora. Lentamente dejo de mirar las lámparas del techo para depositar su mirada en el dueño de aquella voz. Se sintió morir. Sintió que el pulso se paraba, sintió que toda la gente de restaurante desaparecía, solo estaban ella y esos ojos azules que tanto había amado.

Patty agarró su mano con fuerza debajo de la mesa para darle ánimo para decirle_ No estas sola_. Pero Candy no lo notó, no notaba nada, solo la presencia de Terry delante de ella.

¡Terrence, cuanto tiempo!-mintió Archie. Ya es coincidencia que de todos los lugares del mundo tú estés precisamente aquí- le dijo estrechando su mano y con un tono irónico.

Ya ves Archibald, la vida es un pañuelo- le estrecho la mano sin mirarle. Él sólo podía mirarla a ella.

Terry siéntate con nosotros por favor – le dijo Annie sonriendo en un intento por apaciguar el ambiente.

Gracias- Terry tomó asiento al lado de Albert.

Bueno Terry- de Annie y de Patty te acuerdas ¿verdad?- Pregunto Albert.

Claro. Señoritas del Colegio San Pablo estoy encantando de volver a verlas- dijo Terry arrollador mientras depositaba un beso en sus respectivas manos.

Y ejem, ejem. Creo que al siguiente señorita no hace falta que te la presente- A Candy le hicieron sonrojar la palabras de Albert.

Por supuesto que no, Hola Candy- dijo Terry besando su mano.

Hola Terry- le susurro Candy

No os lo vais a creer pero me encontrado con Terry en la barra del bar cuando salía del baño , he chocado con él y le he tirado el vino encima- mintió Albert para romper el hielo- Ya veis para excusar mi torpeza le he tenido que invitar a cenar, no podía hacer otra cosa con un viejo amigo, aunque lo hubiera hecho de todas formas sin necesidad de que nadie derramara nada- rió

Eso no lo dudo Albert- rió Terry encantadoramente.

Ríen como aquel día en el zoo- pensó Candy- qué buenos amigos son, hace tanto que no se ven y yo aquí sin pronunciar palabra sin saber que decir…

Terrence- interrumpió Patty los pensamientos de Candy. ¿Cómo es que estas aquí? ¿Creía que el teatro es una vida muy dura y tiene absorbidos a todos los actores?

Así es, no es una vida fácil de llevar, por eso decidí darme un descanso y volver a este lugar sin flashes, ni periodista, ni prensa.- respondió Terry.

Una muy buena opción, Terry. Nosotros estamos aquí visitando a Archie y Annie, se casaron hace un mes y hemos venidos a incordiarles durante dos semanas- señalo Albert.

Dos semanas, la tendría aquí dos semanas, gracias por el dato, Albert.-pensó el actor

¿Así que casados?- esta vez Terry se dirigió a Annie. Está se sonrojo al recordar la visita que había realizado a su casa y rogó por que Terry no hiciera alusión a ella.

Sí y muy felices- respondió Archie agarrando del hombro a su mujer.

La felicito Sra. Cornwell se lleva usted una joya.- ironizo Terry

No lo dudes Grandchester.- respondió secamente Archie.

Y ahora venía la parte más difícil y la más dulce a la vez. Tenía que romper el hielo…

-¿Y tu Candy? ¿Qué tal estas?- le preguntó suavemente Terry deseando que el resto de las personas desapareciera de esa mesa.

\- Yo…- Candy no había abierto la boca desde que Terry había ocupado la mesa, solo podía mirarlo- Yo… estoy bien, trabajando de enfermera, bueno ahora no porque estoy de vacaciones, claro. Pero bien, en Chicago, como siempre muy bien, gracias- Dios que tonta he sido- pensó Candy.

\- Me alegro mucho- le sonrió- No ha cambiado- pensó- sigue siendo la misma Tarzán Pecoso-

Después de una agradable cena Terry se ofreció llevarles en su coche a casa, después de la invitación es lo menos que podía hacer. Candy no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, Terry allí en Escocia y estaba montada en su coche.

Terry ha sido un placer- le dijo Albert estrechándole la mano al llegar a la villa Andrey.

El placer es mió Albert.

Bueno señorita- se dirigió a Patty -un gusto volver a verla.

Igualmente Terry- contesto.

Señor y Señora Britter, perdón Cornwell, otro placer-

Lo mismo majadero- dijo Archie

¡Archie! Le riño Annie- Terry nos ha gustado mucho volver a verte- corrigió Annie.

Cuando se hubo despedido de todos Terry se acerco hasta Candy y le tomo la mano susurrándole- Señorita Pecas a usted sí que me ha encantado verla, espero que duerma bien- la miro a los ojos y se vio reflejado en ese color verde esmeralda.

Sólo fue un segundo, un simple segundo en el que con el destello de sus miradas cruzándose podrían haber iluminado toda una habitación.

Candy una vez más, se quedo sin palabras.


	7. Paseando juntos

**7\. Paseando juntos**

Candy ¿te sientes bien?- Candy estaba en una nube.

-Candy-repitió Patty- ¿Que si te sientes bien?

Sí, creo…

Casi no has abierto la boca durante la cena- indico Patty

Sí, no se lo que me ha pasado Patty.

Él ha estado encantador, oye como ha cambiado Terry. Los recuerdos que tenía de él eran de un chico rebelde y con muy mal carácter- dijo Patty.

Es que él también es así. Terry tiene esa virtud o defecto según se mire, puede ser el más encantador y al de dos segundos tener el peor carácter del mundo. - la dijo Candy.

Pues hemos tenido suerte ¡Hoy nos ha tocado el Terry encantador!- bromeo Patty

Sí- sonrió la rubia. Aunque no te creas el lado rebelde de Terry también puede resultar muy divertido a veces- dijo recordando como le gustaba discutir a Terry y burlarse de sus pecas-

¿Qué vas hacer Candy? ¿Hablaras con él?

¿Yo? ¿Sobre qué? Ya tomamos una decisión hace tiempo, no es bueno volver al pasado. Además esta Susana, seguramente estén casados o a punto de casarse. No quiero inmiscuirme.

Sí no hablas con él nunca lo sabrás…además vosotros erais muy amigos. ¿es una pena perder eso, no crees?

Supongo- dijo Candy dubitativa-

Igual es mejor que descanses, mañana veras las cosas más claras- le dijo su amiga.

\- Creo que sí, sera lo mejor.

La Sra Wonts regaba las flores del jardín aquella mañana mientras canturreaba una canción.

¡Buenos días Madame! Son hermosas esas flores pero mucho más hermosa es la persona que las riega- le dijo una voz

¿Señoríto Terry? ¿Qué hace tan temprano despierto? y sobretodo ¿de tan buen humor?

¿Tan raro es que le dedique un piropo a mi ama de llaves preferida?- dijo Terry ufano.

Soy la única que tiene y siendo las 8 de la mañana y conociendo su carácter a esas horas, sí que me parece extraño verle tan radiante. ¿Por qué será? –pregunto la mujer conociendo la respuesta.

Nada en especial, es un bonito día y voy a salir a cabalgar temprano.

Vamos Señorito, cuénteme que pasó anoche, ¿la vio?

Sra Wonts la curiosidad mató al gato- le sonrió Terry bromista.

Vamos no me tenga en este sin vivir. Cuénteme…

La vi, cene con ella. Bueno y con 4 personas más, pero eso no importa. Aunque no hablamos mucho la conozco lo suficiente como para saber que mi presencia no le fue indiferente- dijo satisfecho.

Que arrogante es usted- dijo la Sra Wonts

Soy realista. Si Candy me hubiera saludado feliz y despreocupada como siempre entonces hubiera sabido que me había olvidado pero no fue así, estaba esquiva y callada. No se exactamente lo que siente por mí pero estoy seguro de que no es indiferencia. Y lo mejor de todo- dijo besando la mejilla de su ama de llaves- es que tengo dos semanas para averiguarlo. Hasta luego

\- ¡Señorito Terry! ¿No piensa desayunar? ¡Se caerá del caballo!- le grito el ama de llaves. ¡Que chico tan incorregible¡

Vamos perezosa levántate, vamos a dar un paseo que hace un día estupendo- dijo Annie sacando a Candy de la cama.

Annie no, un poco más por favor- le rogó Candy medio dormida.

De eso nada Candy. Si te dejo dormir más te pasas en la cama toda la mañana.-sentencio la morena

Esta bien- dijo Candy desperezándose.

Cuando estés listas baja a desayunar Patty yo te estamos esperando.

¿Y los chicos?

Han salido, volverán tarde. Hoy es un día de chicas, así podremos cotillear lo que queramos- la dijo Annie mientras salía por la puerta

Lo que me faltaba- se dijo Candy- tendré todo el día a Patty y Annie detrás de mí preguntándome por Terry.

Candy no sabía lo que pensar después de ver a Terry la noche anterior. Estaba descolocada. Había dibujado en su mente su reencuentro millones de veces. Había imaginado a los dos nerviosos, titubeando sin saber que decir, mirándose con miedo, no encontrando las palabras adecuadas… pero la realidad había sido otra. Terry había estado encantadoramente tranquilo, charlando con todo el mundo y de lo más feliz. Como si le diera igual que ella estuviera delante.

"Podría haber sido cualquier otra que él hubiera reaccionado igual". Eso le fastidiaba tremendamente a Candy porque solo significaba una cosa: Terrence la había olvidado.

"Han pasado cuatro años desde la última vez que no vimos, aunque ya no este con Susana, habrá estado con millones de chicas, habrá sido igual de encantador con ellas que conmigo ayer. Vamos Candy despierta es un gran actor, deseado por millones de mujeres. En que cabeza cabe que pudiendo tener a una chica preciosa me prefiera a mi".

¡Candy!- la chilló Annie- ¡Baja!

¡Voy!- contesto Candy de mala gana.

¡Candy no corras tan rápido, te vas a caer!-la chilló Patty

Hay cosas que nunca cambiaran en ella- resopló Annie

Es increíble, desde que hemos salido de casa ha echado a correr y no nos ha hecho ni caso- dijo Patty desanimada.

Déjala Patty en el hogar de Pony lo hacía constantemente cuando algo le preocupaba, corría y trepaba árboles. Era mejor dejarla sola. Como ahora.

Si es que ya ni se la ve. Annie, ¿Tú crees que Candy esta así por la presencia de Terrence?

No lo creo, lo sé. ¿No la vistes ayer? Esa no era nuestra Candy, no supo reaccionar ante él.

En cambio él estuvo de lo más cortés.

Demasiado para ser Terrence - dijo Annie.

¿Crees que él tenga alguna clase de plan?

No lo sé Patty pero creo que lo mejor es que si algo tiene que pasar entre ellos sea de forma fortuita y sin personas de por medio. Yo creo que ya hemos hecho demasiado en esta historia.

Tienes razón- la dijo Patty

¿Nos sentamos un rato en el césped y esperamos a que vuelva Candy?- dijo Annie algo cansada

Valle

Trepare este árbol y así las despistare, no me apetece nada hablar con ellas- pensó Candy subiéndose a la rama más baja para comenzar a escalar.

Hace mucho que no escalo, creo que he perdido practica- Candy hablaba en voz alta.

¡Uy!- Candy se agarró a una rama y está se partió. Para cuando se quiso dar cuenta estaba cayendo a vacío.

¡Maldita sea me daré un buen golpe!- dijo Candy cerrando los ojos.

De repente noto como unos brazos agarraban su cuerpo impidiendo que cayera al suelo.

Vaya parece que Mona Pecas ha perdido su agilidad- le dijó Terry mientras la sostenía en sus brazos.

¡Terry!- Candy se sonrojo al tener los brazos de Terry alrededor de su cuerpo.-No es que no sea ágil es que la rama ya estaba rota- dijo con tono de enfado para disimular su vergüenza.

Pecas has tenido suerte que pasara por aquí sino te podrías haber roto algo- dijo Terry que seguía sosteniéndola.

Bájame Terry y deja de llamarme así que me haces sentir como si tuviera 15 años- le ordeno Candy

De acuerdo Señorita Andrey-la dijo Terry mientras la ponía suavemente en el suelo. ¿Y que hace una dama como usted sola por aquí?-

No estoy sola, Annie y Patty vienen conmigo.

Yo no he visto a nadie - dijo él.

Las he dejado atrás, seguramente vendrán ahora- dijo.

Como siempre escapándote de la gente para estar sola y trepar a un árbol- dijo Terry pensando en alto.

Bueno creo que tú no eres el más indicado para hablar de escaparse de la gente. ¿También estas solo, no?

Sí Pecas, ya sabes, mejor sólo que mal acompañado, aunque tu compañía no me es molesta- como disfrutaba haciéndola rabiar

Vaya es un honor para mi que el al gran actor no le moleste mi humilde compañía. Aunque me parece que ya va siendo hora de que busque a mis amigas. Adiós y no vuelvas a llamarme Pecas- dijo ella con un tono socarrón

Candy espera no te vayas- le dijo el actor agarrándole del brazo suavemente- Antes no te molestaban tanto mis bromas- le dijo de forma dulce-

Bueno…supongo que ahora las cosas son distintas, ya no somos unos crios-

Vaya, para las bromas no lo somos pero sí para trepar árboles ¿Eh, Señorita?

¡Terry! Sigues siendo…

El mismo fanfarrón, incorregible y orgulloso de siempre- termino él la frase- y tú, y me da igual que te enfades, sigues siendo la misma pecosa trepa árboles aunque ahora te las des de Señorita. Ya ves, hay cosas que ni el tiempo las puede cambiar-dijo con un tono melancólico.

Candy le miro y sonrió recordando el colegio. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde entonces, ya no eran unos niños pero Terry tenía razón en algo: Por mucho que pase el tiempo hay cosas que nunca cambian. La rebeldía y las ganas de libertad de ambos era una de esas cosas Pensando en esto se echo a reír.

¿Y ahora de que te ríes? La pregunto Terry.

Que creo que por una vez te tengo que dar la razón. Con todos los esfuerzos que hizo la Hermana Grey para convertirnos en un caballero y una dama. Si nos viera ahora nos echaría una buena riña-

Je, je, je- rió él a carcajadas- Sí y a ti te confinaría al cuarto de castigo por una eternidad-

Sí, que cabeza dura era- siguió riendo ella.

Pero yo señorita volvería a tocar la armónica para ti toda la noche- dijo él-

Candy dejo de reír y le miro- ¿Aún tocas la armónica?- Recordaba perfectamente su melodía, los dos bajo un árbol al atardecer en la segunda colina de Pony,

Bueno…- titubeo avergonzado de haber expresado de manera tan clara sus sentimientos- Alguna que otra vez, cuando tengo algo de tiempo- dijo volviendo a su tono ufano. Terry tenía mucho cariño a esa vieja armónica y la tocaba siempre que podía.

Ya- dijo ella _¡Qué tonta he sido!_ Pensó para sí. _Como he podido pensar que él aún guardaba aquel viejo regalo._

Candy ¿Por qué no paseas un rato conmigo?

Eh...es que...Annie y Patty me estarán buscando.

Vamos Candy, que tiene de malo que dos antiguos amigos den un paseo. Así nos ponemos al día de nuestras vidas. Además ellas son dos, no están solas.

Supongo que un paseo no vendrá mal- dijo Candy.

Volver a pasear con Terry por Escocia, como antes.


	8. Un alma oscura

Hola a todas, perdonad el retraso, sé que prometí no tardar en subir los capítulos pero se me ha estropeado el ordenador y hasta ayer no lo recupere.

Os dejo un nuevo capítulo, este es un poco diferente no sigue la línea de los anteriores pero explica muchas cosas y aparecen personajes que aún no sabíamos de ellos, yo creo que es un capítulo necesario…ojala les guste.

Un gran abrazo y esta vez prometo no tardar tanto.

8\. Un alma oscura

En el puerto de Londres arribaba un barco que provenía de América. En él dos pasajeros esperaban para desembarcar. Unos ojos tan oscuros como su alma no veían la hora de volver a Escocia y cumplir su venganza. Como aliado y perrito faldero tenía a su hermano capaz de todo por un revolcón con esa maldita huérfana.

Como la odiaba, desde que ella había aparecido en su vida nada había salido como quería. Esa maldita la había quitado todo lo que ella deseaba. Primero Anthony y luego Terry. Era hora de acabar con ella.

También se encargaría de darle su merecido a su querido primo Archibald. Que deshonroso fue al no invitarles a su boda con esa mosquita muerta. Todo Chicago rumoreo sobre esa desfachatez durante días.

Pero de su primo se ocuparía más tarde, lo que más le interesaba a Elisa era vengarse de la estúpida de Candy. Desde la última vez que habló con su Susana y supo que Terry había partido a Escocia ella tuvo en mente volver a ese lugar para conquistarle. Un hombre solo y que acababa de terminar una relación. Caería sucumbido a sus encantos. Pero cuando supo que el maldito Tío abuelo William había llevado a ese lugar a su protegida. Sabía perfectamente lo que haría esa buscona, no perdería tiempo en dar cobijo a Terry ¡No podía permitirlo! Terrence tenía que ser suyo. Había esperado mucho tiempo para ello, había torturado mucho a Susana para que lo dejara libre como para que ahora Candy se lo arrebatara. La espera de estos años no va ser en balde- pensó. Terry será mío, cueste lo que cueste.

Flash Back

Nueva York 4 años atrás

Elisa llevaba vigilando los movimientos de Terry desde el día que supo que Candy había salido de su vida. Por fin tenía el camino libre y desde luego una estúpida lisiada no le iba arruinar los planes.

Sabía perfectamente que la dulce Susana sólo tenía una cosa que la importara tanto como Terry: Su madre. También sabía que Susana y su madre no tenían dinero suficiente para lo costoso que iba ser el tratamiento y la recuperación de Susana y por supuesto sabía que esta última no iba a aceptar ni un centavo de Terry, además un actor no gana tanto como para pagar los gastos de 3 personas y una de ellas enferma. Tampoco Susana iba a permitir que Terry pidiera dinero a su progenitor el Gran Duque de Grandchester. "Lisiada imbécil que es capaz de aceptar la lástima de un hombre pero no su dinero".

Fue muy fácil convencer a la tía abuela de que la dejara salir de Chicago durante una temporada con la excusa de codearse con las grandes familias del resto de Norteamérica y fue mucho más fácil hacerse amiga y confidente de Susana. Cada día iba al hospital con la excusa de un pariente enfermo. A Susana la primera vez que la vio le resulto un rostro familiar, pero no fue hasta mucho después que Susana recordó de que conocía Elisa.

Elisa que cambio su indumentaria y utilizo una peluca se presentó a Susana como Margaret, una pobre chica angelical que tenía a su padre muy enfermo. Compartió con Susana tristes confidencias sobre Terry. Por supuesto Elisa se cuidaba mucho de coincidir con Terrence, sabía a qué horas él iba al hospital a visitar a su novia.

Poco a poco fue conociendo todo sobre Susana y Terry. A Susana le era muy fácil desahogarse con una persona ajena a su círculo y tan agradable. Tampoco quería que Terry conociera a su nueva amiga porque entonces no podría hablar con "Margaret" con la misma confianza y sus consejos no serían igual de válidos. Que"Margaret" no conociera Terry era mejor para que fuera más objetiva. En el fondo Susana necesitaba desahogarse con alguien ajena a todo porque sabía que no había sido justa ni con Terry ni con Candy.

Elisa, que urdió su plan a conciencia , en cada una de sus visitas al hospital se fijó en que la madre de Susana tenía la costumbre de tomar un té a media tarde y siempre lo dejaba enfriar unos 10 minutos mientras acompañaba a su hija a su revisión diaria. Este detalle le hizo muy sencillo depositar un poco de veneno en esa taza que la iría matando poco a poco. Dejaría a Susana completamente sola. Era el precio que tenía que pagar por quitarle a Terry

Un buen día "Margaret" a la cual Elisa había convertido en una chica buena y desinteresada llego al hospital envuelta en lágrimas y le contó a Susana que su padre acababa de morir. También la indico que Susana se había convertido en su gran amiga durante todo este tiempo y para devolverle el favor de su compañía y agradecerla su amistad quería ayudarla a pagar el tratamiento con parte del dinero que le había dejado su padre.

Susana en un principio se negó a aceptar tal cosa pero "Margaret" insistió muchísimo. Además Susana estaba débil, veia que su relación con Terry no prosperaba, él ni siquiera la miraba y también veía como su querida madre desde hacía varias semanas cada vez estaba más enferma. Tenía miedo a quedarse sola y sin dinero. "Margaret" era la única persona en la que podía confiar. Así que acabo aceptando él dinero.

\- Te lo pagare- la dijo- Te devolveré todo esto, Margaret, te lo prometo.

\- Te creo Susana, no te preocupes, te creo-

Cuando salió del hospital Susana siguió viendo a "Margaret" en un parque cercano a su residencia, nunca en su casa. Siguió compartiendo confidencias .De esta forma "Margaret" supo que la Sra. Marlowe murió con gran dolor de un extraño mal cuyo origen no pudieron determinar los médicos y disfruto viendo sufrir a Susana, supo que Terry salía muchas noches que se emborrachaba y que se acostaba con mujeres para aliviar su soledad. Susana le había contado que a ella nunca la tocaba.

Gracias al tratamiento que pagó Elisa, Susana pudo volver a caminar con una prótesis y unas muletas.

Era el momento de desenmascararse, así que un día que había quedado con Susana decidió quitarse el disfraz e ir a su cita tal y como era: Elisa Leagan.

\- Hola Susana- le dijo Elisa. Susana estaba de espaldas a ella

\- ¡Margaret!- le contesto la rubia dándose la vuelta, una sorpresa se dibujo en su cara al mirarla ¿Pero…Margaret? ¿Estas distinta? ¿Ese pelo? Yo…

\- Llámame Elisa, Elisa Leagan. Bueno para ti Srita. Leagan, lisiada.- hablo altivamente sin mirarla

\- Pero… -Susana titubeo-…no entiendo.

\- ¿No entiendes? Muy fácil, yo te lo explico. Puede que no me recuerdes pero tú y yo nos conocimos hace tiempo en un teatro de Chicago.

Susana empezó a recordarla, era la chica que había acosado a Terry durante toda la noche. La chica a la que Terry odiaba, como podía haber estado tan ciega..

\- Pero Margaret..yo..

\- Olvídate de Margaret lisiada, Margaret no existe, digamos que murió como tu querida mamá.

El terror se dibujo en la mirada de Susana. Elisa siguió hablando.

\- Pobre Sra Marlowe con esa extraña enfermedad que se la llevo a la tumba. Me aseguraron que el veneno sería fulmínante y que no dejaría ni rastro de él en la autopsia. Veo que era cierto.

Susana la miraba aterrorizada

\- Tú la mataste- Tú…- sus ojos se llenaron de ira y de lágrimas. Cayó derrotada en el banco ¿pero por qué? ¿Qué diablos te hecho yo?

\- ¡Quitarme al hombre de mi vida! ¿te parece poco lisiada?

\- Terry…

\- Bueno ahora hablamos de lo que me debes.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Sí querida. Recuerda que si ahora mismo tú puedes medio andar es gracias a mí, bueno a Margaret- rió sarcásticamente. Ahora me tienes que pagar.

\- Estas loca-

\- ¿Loca yo? ¿Aquí quien de las dos esta mutilada por salvarle la vida a un hombre que ni si quiera le mira? Digamos que solo estoy cobrando lo que me debes. Tranquila no es dinero lo que quiero. El dinero me sobra. Quiero que dejes a Terry.

\- ¿Qué? No, no! Iré a la policía, le contare todo esto. Iras a la cárcel. Eres una asesina- las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos

\- ¿A sí? ¿Y a quien creerán a una enferma loca que casi se suicida o a una dama de la alta nobleza? No lo intentes Susana, saldrías perdiendo y sabes bien de lo que soy capaz. Este es el precio que tienes que pagar: En una semana deja libre a Terry o si no él también pagara la consecuencias de tus actos.

\- ¿Qué dices?- Susana no creía lo que acababa de escuchar

\- Si querida. Si no le dejas le matare como a tú mamá. Tienes una semana. Te aseguro que si Terry no es mío no será de nadie. Ya le salvaste la vida una vez, ¿no? Pues si tanto le amas vuelve a hacerlo

\- No por favor, no me dejes sin Terry...rogó Susana

\- Y una última cosa lisiada. No se te ocurra contar a nadie esto, si no Terry morirá antes del plazo. Aunque-Elisa rió- sin tu mama y sin Margaret no tienes mucha gente a la que acudir, ¿no?-.

\- ¡El volverá junto a Candy! Le grito Susana- sí le dejo libre volverá a buscarla.

\- Tú no te preocupes por eso. De la huerfanita me encargo yo. Si a ti te he hecho sufrir no te imaginas lo que voy a hacer con ella- diciendo esto se marchó.


	9. Cerrando viejas heridas

**Hola a todas,**

**Aquí tenéis el capítulo 9, espero que os guste y que lo disfrutéis tanto como yo lo he disfrutado al escribirlo. Un abrazo!**

**9\. Cerrando viejas heridas**

La mañana parecía acompañar a la alegría que Candy sentía en esos momentos. Era un día radiante y la rubia estaba de lo más contenta. Sólo pensaba en su encuentro con Terry, él había evitado que se cayera sosteniéndola en sus brazos. Protegiéndola como cuando estaban en San Pablo. No podía evitar sentirse feliz aunque quisiera disimularlo.

Hace un día increíble, ¿verdad?- el moreno pareció leerla los pensamientos.

Sí es un regalo- le dijo ella

Los dos se quedaron unos instantes en silencio mirando el lago sentados sobre la hierba. Durante aquel verano de hace cinco años estuvieron así tantas veces que los dos sabían que por muchos años que hubiesen pasado separados el uno del otro, esos silencios nunca les serían incómodos.

-¿Así que sigues siendo la misma enfermera atolondrada?- Él rompió el silencio.

-¡Terry!- le riño ella

-Perdona Pecosa- rió-Estoy seguro que eres una gran enfermera-.

\- Nunca podría dejar de serlo, es mi vida. Ahora estoy en una pequeña clínica a las afueras de Chicago bajo las órdenes de Dtor. Robert Jackson , es un gran médico y mejor persona. Aprendo muchísimo de él. La verdad es que tuve mucha suerte al conocerle. Bueno...-Titubeo- en realidad no fue suerte, fue Albert. Ellos dos se conocieron en el frente y después se volvieron a encontrar en Chicago. Cuando Robert le dijo a Albert que pensaba abrir una clínica y buscaba una enfermera Albert me recomendó.

¿Robert? Vaya confianzas con él Doctor, ¿no?- Terry empezó a sentir el aguijón de los celos pinchándole

Sí, el siempre me trata de igual a igual y en cierta manera me obliga a que le tutee. Al principio me costaba, pero como es una persona tan agradable y tampoco es muy mayor enseguida me acostumbre- Candy adoraba a Robert Jackson.

Vaya joya. Su esposa estar encantada con él.- dijo Terry en tono sarcástico

Lo estaba, ella murió. También era enfermera. Su sueño era construir una clínica al alcance de todo el mundo: ricos y pobres. Cuando Robert volvió del frente decidió hacer realidad el sueño de su esposa-

Que conmovedor….- dijo Terry tumbándose en la hierba.

_¿Habrá algo más entre Candy y ese médico?-_ pensaba- _No sería extraño, se ven todos los días, él es viudo y ella soltera. Habla de él con tanta devoción...-_

Candy también estaba sumida en sus pensamientos- _Por un instante juraría que me pareció ver a Terry algo celoso. Puso el mismo tono de voz fanfarrón que ponía cuando le hablaba de Anthony ¿Podría ser que aún sintiera algo por mí? ¡Dios! como me atrevo a pensar ni siquiera en ello. Él es tan famoso. Debe tener un batallón de chicas guapas y famosas a sus pies Y también está Susana. ¿Estará ella en Escocia? ¿La habrá traído?_\- El simple hecho de pensar en Susana sola en la villa de Terry mientras ellos dos estaban sentados bajo el sol radiante la puso un nudo en la garganta.

-¿Terry?- dijo Candy rompiendo el silencio- Hemos hablado de mí pero no me has contado nada de ti…

\- Bueno- dijo él mientras seguía tumbado en la hierba con los ojos cerrados- No hay mucho que contar pero pregúntame lo que quieras saber.

\- Esto… ¿Qué tal está Susana?- Tenía que preguntarlo de alguna forma, lo mejor era ser directa.

Terry se incorporó de repente, no se esperaba esa pregunta, no en ese momento. De pronto le vino a la mente la fría noche de la separación con Candy en aquel hospital de Nueva York y los 4 años que le seguirían. Muchos días de éxito en el teatro y muchas noches de alcohol y soledad. Había intentado olvidarla, solo él sabía cuánto lo había intentado pero todo había sido en vano siempre acababa con el recuerdo de Candy en la mente. También había intentado amar a Susana, con todo su ser. Pero no podía, ni siquiera podía tocarla, la sentía tan frágil tan necesitaba de sus besos y caricias que no se atrevía. Podía estar con muchas chicas que le ayudaban a desahogar las penas, chicas que no le importaban pero con Susana era distinto. La respetaría hasta que fuera su mujer. Esa era su forma también de respetar a Candy, el amor de su vida. Terry siempre trato de alargar la fecha de su enlace. Justo cuando parecía dispuesto a comprometerse de verdad, justo entonces Susana le dejo ser libre…

Está bien, supongo… dijo mirando al horizonte

¿Supones?- Candy le miro extrañada

Susana y yo ya no estamos juntos- la dijo. _En realidad nunca lo estuvimos_ –pensó para sí.

¿Terry la dejaste? ¿dejaste a una chica enferma?- le pregunto asombrada. Tanto había cambiado Terry esos años. Podía ser un rebelde, un inconformista y un maleducado pero el Terry que ella conoció nunca hubiera dejado a Susana sola y enferma para irse a Escocia de vacaciones.

No pecas no la deje, más bien me dejo ella a mí. Supongo que se dio cuenta de que nunca iba a quererla como realmente se merecía.

¿Te dejo? - Candy no podía creer que Susana hubiese renunciado a Terry de esa forma, así tan fácil. Ella había visto lo que Susana amaba a Terry, tanto como ella. Le salvo la vida y estuvo a punto de suicidarse por él.

Sí, la verdad es que a mí también me pareció extraño. Durante 4 años estuvo conmigo, estaba loca por fijar una fecha para casarnos. Preferimos esperar su recuperación. El tratamiento era caro y muy lento. Ella según me contó heredo un dinero de un tío lejano sin familia y lo utilizo para el tratamiento. Consiguió una prótesis y trabajo muchísimo para volver a andar con ella. Después de todo cuando parecía el momento idóneo para casarnos decidió que lo mejor era separarnos definitivamente-

¿Definitivamente?- Candy no se lo podía creer, algo muy importante le tenía que haber pasado a Susana para dejar escapar a Terry así como así.

_Nueva York dos meses atrás_

_-Sr. Grandchester pase, la Srita. Marlowe le está esperando._

_-Gracias._

_Terry paso al salón donde Susana le esperaba. Estaba un poco preocupado, el tono de inquietud que le había notado a Susana por teléfono cuando le había dicho que quería hablar urgentemente con él no le había gustado nada. "Quiere que nos casemos. Estoy seguro. Me dará un ultimátum. Y yo…yo tendré que aceptar, tendré que casarme con ella."_

_-Hola Terrence- le dijo ella suavemente. Estaba mirando a la ventana no se había dado la vuelta para mirarle. Si lo hacía, si volvía a perderse en sus ojos no sería capaz de decirle lo que le tenía que decir. A pesar de sus rechazos, de sus ausencias lo seguía amando tanto._

_\- ¿Susana estas bien? Me preocupaste con esa llamada tan repentina- Terry la miró. Ella estaba de espaldas al ventanal. Estaba de pie, aún se le hacía raro verla caminar con muletas, había estado tantos años condenada a esa maldita silla de ruedas. Se alegraba tanto de que su prótesis funcionara, que poco a poco volviera a caminar. Aunque no podía amarla si la admiraba, era una mujer fuerte, digna de su admiración y de su cariño._

_\- Terry hay algo muy importante que quiero decirte. Por eso te pido por favor que no me interrumpas y que cuando termine de hablar no me preguntes nada._

_-De acuerdo- musito Terry extrañado_

_\- Ya hace más o menos cinco años desde que- le costaba tanto hablar- desde que decidiste quedarte conmigo. Siempre he valorado ese esfuerzo porque sé que soportar una carga así no es fácil para nadie_

_\- Susana tú no has sido ninguna carga, no quiero que pienses eso. Yo…_

_\- No me interrumpas Terry por favor- Como le estaba costando desprenderse de él aún sabiendo que realmente nunca había sido suyo_

_\- Perdona - le dijo._

_\- Carga o no yo sé perfectamente que nunca me has amado. Nunca me besas, ni me acaricias. Incluso te cuesta darme la mano. No quiero que esto lo entiendas como un reproche. Sé que debe ser difícil estar con alguien al que no deseas. Quizás si Candy no hubiera existido- era la primera vez que hablaban de ella desde aquella noche invierno- tú hubieras aprendido a quererme con todo tu corazón pero soy consciente de que tu corazón le pertenece a ella desde antes de que tú y yo nos conociéramos._

_\- Susana, no entiendo ¿A qué viene esto?- Terry no quería hablar de Candy. Era demasiado doloroso._

_\- Terry he sido una egoísta toda mi vida. Tú no me debes nada. Yo te salve la vida porque quise .Fue una opción mía... Nadie debería estar con otra persona por lástima. Eso no es el amor- Por primera vez Susana estaba siendo sincera consigo misma, lejos del chantaje de Elisa estaba diciéndole a Terry lo que realmente sentía y había callado tanto tiempo por miedo a perderle. Ya eso le daba igual. Terry merecía ser feliz. Tenía que alejarle de ella y de Elisa._

_\- Susana me voy a casar contigo. Te di mi palabra- la dijo él tomándola por los hombros._

_Ella se apartó, no quería sentir su contacto- No Terrence, ahora soy yo la que no quiere casarse con un hombre que nunca la amó. Nunca me podrías hacer feliz ni yo a ti. Te dejo libre. Eres libre. No quiero volver a verte nunca._

_¿Qué? Susana pero…_

_Terry vete de aquí, sal de Nueva York, vuelve a aquel lugar donde has sido realmente feliz, vuelve a Escocia. Piensa en ti en lo que realmente quieres y lucha por conseguirlo._

_¿A Escocia? -A Terry le temblaba la voz._

_Sí, allí puedes empezar de nuevo Y a mí me ayudaría mucho que no estuvieses en esta ciudad..- tenía que alejarlo de Elisa como fuera._

_¿Susana?¿Estas segura de esto?_

_Nunca he estado tan segura en mi vida de algo...murmuro para sí misma._

_No sé qué decir- dijo el moreno._

_No digas nada Terry, vete y sé feliz con ella. Solo una cosa más- Susana trago saliva-antes de que te vayas y si me lo permites , me gustaría pedirte un último favor-_

_Lo que sea Susi- le susurro Terry a su espalda_

_Quiero un beso tuyo para llevármelo en el alma cuando ya no te tenga-la rubia se dio la vuelta y le miro con los ojos llenos de lágrimas._

_Él lo entendió perfectamente, no dijo nada sólo se acercó a ella, la miro como nunca la había podido mirar, se acercó a sus labios y la beso apasionadamente. Esa mujer merecía llevarse eso de él. A Susana el beso de Terry le pareció todo su mundo, un sueño. Podría haber muerto después de ese beso y moriría feliz._

_Eres la mujer más buena y valiente que he conocido en mi vida- la dijo Terry cuando despego sus labios de los de ella._

_No Terry. A esa mujer la conociste en un barco rumbo a Inglaterra, tenía la cara llena de pecas y fue capaz de renunciar al amor de su vida sólo por una estúpida egoísta que no supo darse cuenta de las cosas a tiempo. Perdóname._

_No tengo nada que perdonarte- le dijo él cogiendo su abrigo.- Gracias Susana-_

_Hasta siempre Terrence Grandchester- musito ella_

Te dejo ella- repitió Candy

Así es, debo reconocer que yo nunca me comporte a la altura de las circunstancias- dijo.

Estuviste a su lado durante años, no tienes nada que reprocharte- le dijo Candy acariciando la mano de él inconscientemente. Terry había sacrificado su felicidad por estar al lado de una persona que le necesitaba a la cual no amaba. Eso era un millón de veces más duro que estar sola-pensó la rubia

Terry noto el contacto de la mano de Candy y un escalofrió le recorrió el cuerpo. También inconscientemente agarro la mano de ella entrelazando sus dedos. El simple hecho de tenerla cogida de la mano le producía una felicidad intensa. Estaba loco por besarla, por abrazarla, por decirla lo mucho que la había echado de menos, lo mucho que la había amado a través del tiempo y la distancia pero no podía hacerlo. No todavía. Necesitaba saber más de ella, saber si aún pensaba en él o si otra persona ocupaba su corazón. De momento se conformaba con recuperar a su Candy confidente y amiga.

¡Candy! – se oyó la voz lejana de Annie llamándola.

Candy sobresaltada soltó la mano de Terry.

-Annie estoy aquí- se levantó para que sus amigas pudieran verla. Estaba ligeramente sonrojada por el atrevimiento que había tenido al acariciar la mano de Terry.

Candy te hemos estado buscando durante un buen rato- la riño Patty- ¿Se puede saber donde te has metido todo este tiempo?

Hola Señoritas- Terry también se levanto.

Patty y Annie se miraron extrañadas al ver a Terry.

Hola Terrence- dijo Patty.

Patty , Annie lo siento mucho. Me encontré con Terry y estuvimos un rato paseando- dijo Candy excusándose-

No pasa nada, es natural que dos viejos amigos quieran charlar un rato- le dijo Patty.

Qué bien que estés aquí Terrence- interrumpió Annie- Me ahorras el trabajo de mandar a una persona a tu villa. He decidido dar una pequeña fiesta esta noche me encantaría que vinieras.

¿Una fiesta? No me habías dicho nada- la dijo Candy

Bueno lo hemos decidido Patty y yo mientras te buscábamos- la dijo Annie.

Estaré encantado de asistir. Y ahora si me disculpan me retiro. Esta noche las veo- dijo el moreno.

Terrence por favor dile a la Sra. Wonts que venga Por supuesto en calidad de invitada – le dijo Annie.

De acuerdo- Dijo Terry alejándose.

¿La Sra Wonts sigue siendo el ama de llaves de la villa Grandchester?- pregunto Candy.

Así es, desde que he llegue a Escocia se ha portado muy bien conmigo, he dado largos paseos con ella y he tenido charlas muy agradables.

Me gustaría mucho volver a verla y también a Mark- dijo Candy

Y ella también estará encantada de verte, Lo de Mark será más difícil esta interno en el Real Colegio de San Pablo gracias a Sir Richard Grandchester- la dijo Annie.

Vaya pobre Hermana Grey, no será fácil para ella toparse con un nuevo Terry- bromeo Candy

Vamos chicas, hay que preparar todo para esta noche- les indico Patty

A Albert le pareció una excelente idea dar una fiesta. Aunque él no era muy amigo de los grandes eventos sabía que Annie organizaría una divertida reunión con un poco de baile, vino y canapés. Nada de formalismos. Estaba muy contento de que Archie hubiera elegido una mujer como Annie.

A Archie en cambio no le gustó mucho la idea de celebrar una fiesta. Era su luna de miel y quería disfrutar de Annie el máximo tiempo posible. Quería intimidad .Tampoco le gustaba la idea de que Grandchester fuera a la fiesta. Desde que se había topado con él en el restaurante había estado indagando sobre la vida de Terrence. Había oído rumores en el pueblo de sus continuadas visitas a las cantinas y sus afeires con numerosas jovencitas que no pasaban de una noche. No quería eso para su prima, no quería volver a verla sufrir.

Annie ¿Por qué tenemos que dar esta fiesta? No me apetece en absoluto.

Archie! Albert y las chicas han venido a Escocia a divertirse, debemos ser buenos amigos.

Me parece excesivo Annie, creo que ya somos buenos amigos y que no hace falta dar ninguna fiesta. Además a mí me apetece estar contigo a solas esta noche- Archie comenzó a acariciar el hombro de Annie.

Archie te prometo que después de la fiesta seré toda tuya- Le dijo Annie besando los labios del castaño. Además la fiesta no es sólo por ellos es por nosotros.

¿Nosotros?

Sí también tenemos que celebrar.

A sí ¿el qué?- la dijo abrazándola por la cintura.

Que nos queremos, que Escocia es maravilloso, que vamos a pasar toda la vida juntos y que- Annie cogió la mano de Archie y se la puso en su vientre- dentro de 9 meses alguien más va a compartir todo este amor con nosotros- A Annie se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas

Annie…pero ¿Estas segura?- Archie no se lo creía

Bueno llevo un mes de retraso y yo siempre he sido muy regular, creo que sí Archie. Vamos a tener un hijo.

Archie le abrazo con todas sus fuerzas, no cabía en sí de la alegría.

Un bebe, un bebe – la susurro al a oído. Es maravilloso. Me acabas de hacer la persona más feliz del mundo.

Creo que es mejor no decírselo a nadie por el momento- le dijo Annie. Tenía tanto miedo de contártelo Archie, no sabía cómo ibas a reaccionar. Sé que hablamos de tener hijos más adelante y…

Que dices Annie. No me importa que haya sido ahora, soy muy feliz. Lo que más deseo en el mundo es formar una familia contigo. Te amo con locura- Archie le abrazo otra vez.

¿Sabes? Deseo con muchas fuerzas que sea un niño para poder llamarle Stear- le dijo Annie

Gracias Annie gracias por todo lo que me estás dando- dijo Archie .


End file.
